


El Príncipe y la Serpiente

by YumeUshka



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anathema es una bruja y tiene -poderes-, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crisis of Faith, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Eventual Smut, Feels, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, La autora tomó un año de Latín y cree que es cool poner locuciones latinas random, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Self-Esteem Issues, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka
Summary: —Ángel, olvídalo ¿está bien? Lo sie…—¡No! No… por favor, —la voz de Aziraphale se escuchaba quebrada, y las lágrimas amenazaban cada vez más con estallar—, no… te disculpes. Sólo dame tiempo, ne… necesito estar solo, —y se metió en la tienda a una velocidad impresionante.Tiempo, Aziraphale sólo le había pedido tiempo, pero Crowley ya le había dado 6,000 años . Y un accidente escamoso con una bruja despistada los obligará a afrontar sus verdaderos sentimientos.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Prince and the Snake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209939) by [YumeUshka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeUshka/pseuds/YumeUshka)



> Gracias a la fabulosa [RunoTaisho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunoTaisho) por betear esta historia!

Después del No-Apocalipsis, las cosas volvieron a ser como antes. Casi exactamente iguales. Y eso realmente molestaba a Crowley.

Y no es que no se alegrara de que, prácticamente, salvaron al mundo. Al contrario, estaba muy, muy feliz; sobre todo porque pensaba que Aziraphale al fin correspondería sus sentimientos y podrían vivir juntos y felices por la eternidad, tal como en uno de esos finales empalagosos de comedias románticas que nunca admitiría que disfrutaba. Después de todo, ya no tenían que preocuparse de las repercusiones que tendría su unión, tanto en el Cielo como en el Infierno. Crowley estaba casi seguro de que sus impecables (y ciertamente dramáticas) actuaciones los libraría de intervenciones indeseadas, al menos durante los siguientes milenios.

Justo después de recuperar sus respectivos cuerpos, fueron a almorzar al ya tradicional Ritz. Charlaron animadamente de todo y de nada, sin el estrés de tener que vigilar sobre sus hombros constantemente, de pretender que únicamente estaban juntos por conveniencia, de apariencias falsas y palabras huecas. Sin ese peso, las palabras y los gestos fluían libres y cargados de sentimientos, y la prudente distancia que Aziraphale siempre había mantenido, tanto física como emocionalmente, se iba esfumando poco a poco. Al menos eso percibía, o quería creer, Crowley.

—Bueno, me parece que este almuerzo ha sido particularmente exquisito, querido —dijo Aziraphale, aún terminando de saborear el último trozo del tiramisú que había ordenado.

—En realidad, me pregunto si todo este asunto de la destrucción absoluta de nuestra existencia haya afectado tu paladar, ángel —respondió Crowley con una pequeña sonrisa—. Después de todo, la perspectiva de la muerte sí que puede hacerte apreciar un poco más las cosas.

—Ah, ¿es así? —Crowley pensó que vio a Aziraphale estremecerse ligeramente, pero fue tan fugaz que no se atrevió a mencionarlo—. Dime, ¿qué has “apreciado un poco más” en estas últimas horas?

—Eh… bueno… —Crowley titubeó y desvió la mirada hacia el plato vacío que tenía delante, buscando qué responderle, aunque ya sabía la respuesta exacta a esa pregunta. Jamás se había sentido tan aliviado y _agradecido_ como cuando vio al ángel, a _su_ ángel, acercándose sano y salvo a la entrada del parque donde se encontraron esa tarde—. Quizá aprecio más el sabor de este vino —continuó, tomando su copa y meciéndola ligeramente—, y quizá ni siquiera esté tan bueno. Pero si estuviera muerto…

Aziraphale tomó su propia copa y la observó detenidamente. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el surco de sus labios. —Sería bastante difícil saborear _cualquier_ vino si estás muerto, ¿no lo crees, querido? 

—Tú no eres más que un bastardo que vale la pena conocer —respondió Crowley, mirándolo afectuosamente aún a través de sus gafas oscuras.

—Y tú eres, muy en el fondo, una buena persona, Crowley. —El tono que utilizó Aziraphale fue un poco burlón, pero sus ojos estaban cargados de afecto y cariño. Crowley tuvo que contenerse particularmente ante esa sonrisa radiante, dedicada a él y sólo a él. Quería llenar todo ese bello rostro de besos y caricias, pero sería bastante raro que empezara por ahí, ¿cierto?

En lugar de eso, levantó su copa en dirección a Aziraphale.

—Propongo un brindis —dijo Crowley, levantando un poco la voz para apagar el ligero temblor que insistía en escapar de su garganta—. Por los bastardos.

—Por las buenas personas —complementó Aziraphale.

—Y por el mundo —dijo Crowley finalmente.

—Por el mundo —susurró Aziraphale, con felicidad llenando sus ojos.

* * *

Hacia el final de su almuerzo, Crowley estaba embelesado. Siempre había disfrutado de esas pequeñas sonrisas y miradas que se escapaban por el rabillo del ojo de Aziraphale, esas que les confirmaban que el ángel era su querido amigo y que incluso podrían ser algo _más_ . El ángel era, en toda su extensión, _celestial_. Y ahora, después de esperar 6,000 años, Crowley finalmente sentía que tenía una oportunidad. Con esto en mente, el demonio planeó su movimiento.

Crowley se ofreció a llevarlo a su librería en el Bentley. Aziraphale había estado muy insistente en que, a pesar de que confiaba plenamente en Crowley sobre el estado de sus libros, quería comprobar de primera mano que todo estuviera _bien;_ y así, en unos pocos minutos (porque el hábito de manejar a velocidades peligrosas por el centro de Londres era algo casi inherente al demonio), ya se encontraban frente al local. Crowley se estacionó más cuidadosamente que de costumbre y apagó el motor. Afuera, el ocaso se apoderaba del ambiente, con la luz disminuyendo rápidamente a cada minuto y las lámparas nocturnas empezando a brillar.

—Esto me trae recuerdos —dijo Crowley en un susurro, justo cuando Aziraphale se disponía a bajar del automóvil.

—¿Mhn? Disculpa, no te escuché —preguntó Aziraphale, volteandolo a ver aún con la mano posada en la manija.

—Dije que esto me trae recuerdos —respondió, con un suspiro pesado y la mirada fija en el volante—, de todas las veces que hemos estado aquí, en estos mismos asientos. Siempre estábamos persiguiendo algo, huyendo de algo, tratando de balancear el mundo hacia el bien o hacia el mal... —continuó, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—. Ahora todo ha cambiado, pero tú aún estás aquí. Estamos aquí, ángel. Lo logramos. Eso… eso es lo que realmente aprecio en este momento, —finalizó, quitándose las gafas oscuras y mirándolo a los ojos, tratando de expresar todo lo que sentía con su mirada.

Aziraphale se veía francamente sorprendido, mirándolo fijamente durante varios segundos, y con la más leve preocupación cruzando sus ojos. Al final, sólo sonrió y dijo: —Por supuesto que sí querido, lo logramos. Y eso es lo que importa.

Esta vez, Aziraphale sí que iba a bajar del auto y Crowley, que había estado tan decidido a confesarse hace unos momentos, estaba entrando en pánico ahora que _realmente_ tenía que hacerlo. Con un movimiento explosivo, lo tomó de la mano, deteniéndolo, y pudo sentir un sobresalto bajo su piel, pero Aziraphale no intentó apartarse. En lugar de eso, lo miraba fijamente, con expresión afligida. Crowley no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, así que desvió la mirada hacia sus manos, una sobre la otra, como tantas veces lo había soñado, y sólo logró ponerse más nervioso.

—¿Estás bien Crowley? ¿Pasa algo?

—Lo… lo digo en serio, ángel, —las palabras salían temblorosas y atropelladas de su boca, como si acabara de correr un maratón—, yo… yo realmente aprecio, _adoro_ que estemos bien, que estamos vivos. Que _tú_ estés bien y completo y sonriente y poder volver a ver tus hermosos ojos azules, —las palabras se iban acelerando de forma confusa. Crowley, si fuera humano, se habría quedado sin aliento—, no es que no fueran hermosos y azules antes pero ahora parecen más hermosos y más azules y…

—Crowley. Más lento. No estoy entendiendo una palabra de lo que dices, —lo interrumpió Aziraphale. Extendió la mano que no tenía aprisionada para tomarlo suavemente del mentón y obligarlo a alzar la mirada.

A Crowley ese simple y pequeño gesto pareció quemarle desde dentro. Armándose de valor, espetó: —Quiero estar contigo, Aziraphale. Quiero que estemos juntos a partir de ahora. Y quiero que tú quieras estar conmigo.

Una pausa, y el rostro de Aziraphale reflejaba una evidente confusión. 

— ¿A… a qué te refieres? Ya estamos juntos y... somos amigos. Estamos en nuestro propio bando, ¿recuerdas? —tartamudeó ligeramente.

Crowley estaba tan metido en el momento que no notó el temblor en la voz del ángel, ni que la mano que mantenía aprisionada intentaba alejarse incómodamente. 

— Sí, sí, claro que sí. Estamos de nuestro lado y todo —Crowley volvió a desviar la mirada. Aún tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano de Aziraphale, como si de un apoyo que evitara que desfalleciera ahí y ahora se tratase. —Me refiero a _juntos_ , tú y yo, como una _pareja_ , no como amigos. Eso es lo que quiero, ángel. _Te quiero_ a ti. —El valor comenzaba a mermar. Lastimosamente, ya no había vuelta atrás— . _Me gustas_. Yo… yo… —respiró hondo, lo miró a los ojos y, —Yo te am…

Aziraphale, librándose del agarre, llevó ambas manos a la boca de Crowley, impidiendo que pudiera terminar esa oración. Sus ojos y boca estaban abiertos en sorpresa y sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas.

—¡No! —espetó Aziraphale, alzando la voz en casi un grito. Sus manos apretaban tan fuerte que llegó al punto de ser doloroso, por lo que Crowley lo tomó del brazo e intentó apartarlo sin mucho éxito, mientras decía contra sus palmas: “me estás lastimando”.

Al darse cuenta de esto, apartó sus manos inmediatamente y Crowley empezó a sobar su quijada, emitiendo sonoros quejidos que realmente eran mucho más dramáticos de lo que deberían.

—Ay no, lo siento muchísimo. No… no era mi intención… —Aziraphale levantó sus manos nuevamente en dirección al rostro de Crowley, pero se detuvo en seco, con una expresión afligida en su rostro—. Yo… yo… necesito aire.

Y salió del auto tan rápidamente que Crowley apenas pudo ver su movimiento. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ellos no necesitaban respirar.

Salió del auto sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, aún masajeando su mandíbula; literalmente tuvo que _correr_ para alcanzarlo. Lo tomó del brazo justo antes de que pudiera entrar en la librería pero Aziraphale se libró del agarre al instante, con todo su lenguaje corporal indicando que estaba entrando pánico. _Mierda_.

—Ángel, olvídalo ¿está bien? Lo sie…

—¡No! No… por favor, —la voz de Aziraphale se escuchaba quebrada, y las lágrimas amenazaban cada vez más con estallar—, no… te disculpes. Esto… Crowley… yo sólo… —estaba completamente pegado a la puerta de entrada, alejándose lo más posible de Crowley, y al demonio esto le dolía más que cualquier otra cosa. _No, no de nuevo. No hagas esto,_ pensaba—. Sólo dame tiempo, ne… necesito estar solo, —y se metió en la tienda a una velocidad impresionante. Crowley supo que había cerrado con llave al escuchar el ‘click’ de la cerradura, seguido de unos pasos apresurados que se alejaban.

Se quedó de pie, estupefacto, aún con el brazo extendido hacia la puerta cerrada, tratando de entender qué había pasado. Luego, una furia empezó a apoderarse de cada partícula de su ser.

—¡AAAARRGHHHH! —se quejó sonoramente, llevando sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Dio media vuelta, se dirigió a su auto y se introdujo en él, cerrando ambas puertas con un chasquido.

—Mierda, mierda, _mierda,_ —apretaba su cabeza con ambas manos y se hundía cada vez más en el asiento del conductor. _¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido?,_ pensaba _, estúpido, estúpido demonio. Acabamos de sobrevivir a un maldito Apocalipsis, ¿y lo primero que haces es confesarte? ¿Así?_

La furia era contra sí mismo. Ahora se daba cuenta que había sido muy iluso pensar que Aziraphale se lanzaría a sus brazos a la primera oportunidad. _Muy rápido, demasiado rápido, ¿qué no lo entiendes?_

Con el ceño fruncido y el corazón destrozado, Crowley arrancó el Bentley para dirigirse a su apartamento en Mayfair, siendo particularmente imprudente y descuidado en su forma de manejar.


	2. Chapter 2

Después de unas horas  dedicándose  a ponerse tan ebrio como su reserva de vino se lo  permitió , empezó a procesar un poco mejor lo que había pasado. Aziraphale le había pedido tiempo, no le había dicho que no  _ quería _ estar con él o que no pensaba en Crowley como algo  _ más  _ que un amigo. Este pensamiento le dio renovadas esperanzas.  _ Tiempo _ . Ya había esperado bastante, es cierto, pero podía soportarlo.

Los días pasaban y Crowley vivía pegado al teléfono . Ahora que no tenía que cumplir diligencias infernales gozaba de bastante tiempo libre, pero en este momento se volvía contraproducente; tenía mucho tiempo para pensar e imaginar.

Imaginaba que Aziraphale lo llamaba y le decía que también lo amaba, imaginaba ir corriendo a su encuentro y besarlo, imaginaba que por fin su amor sería correspondido. Se mudarían juntos, con las pequeñas cotidianidades que hacían que la vida valiera la pena, como despertar en los brazos del otro, salir a pasear o simplemente disfrutar de la compañía, donde cada en cada gesto y cada caricia se escondía un amor tan grande y poderoso como el mismo universo.

También imaginaba que Aziraphale nunca le llamaría, que jamás le correspondería, que realmente jamás lo había querido, ni siquiera como amigo. Imaginaba que todos esos gestos y miradas que tanto había atesorado no significaban nada, y que lo que había dicho esa tarde, justo un día antes del Armagedón, era lo que realmente sentía por Crowley. Recordaba todas las veces que el ángel había negado conocerlo y lo alejaba, llamándolo  _ enemigo. _ Crowley siempre había asumido que todo eso era para mantener las apariencias, pero, ¿y si no fuera así? ¿Y si el rechazo que siempre había manifestado fuera genuino? ¿Y si ahora, que no había nada que los conectara realmente, Aziraphale simplemente se marcharía?

Pero sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que conocía a Aziraphale mejor que nadie y jamás lo abandonaría de esa forma, no después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Porque Crowley, si bien no estaba seguro de que Aziraphale lo amara como él amaba Aziraphale, si que estaba seguro que eran amigos, que eran  _ mejores  _ amigos.

Pero la mente es poderosa y cada día que pasaba Crowley se hundía cada vez más. Peor aún, los pensamientos lentamente iban virando hacia sí mismo, de nuevo.  _ Eres un demonio, ni siquiera Dios, que todo lo ama, te despreció.  _ En un intento por callar su mente, volvió a beber. Pero no sirvió de nada.  _ ¿Qué te hace pensar que un ángel te ama? No lo mereces, no mereces nada. _

Así pasó un mes, llorando, gritando y con la mente nublada, en parte por el alcohol, en parte por lo miserable que se sentía. Pocos días después no pudo soportarlo más. Necesitaba una respuesta, fuese la que fuese. Así, se encontró dando vueltas en el Soho, mirando por el rabillo del ojo para intentar ver algo a través de las ventanas de la librería (que aún se encontraba cerrada). Nunca había tenido problema con no ver al ángel por bastante tiempo, varios cientos de años, incluso. Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, Crowley  _ quería _ que esta vez fuese diferente, y lo que más le preocupaba era que Aziraphale hubiera decidido marcharse. Cada minuto que pasaba en la incertidumbre era una absoluta  _ tortura. _

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que en una vuelta de esquina no vio que algo se acercaba y chocó de lleno con una persona. Fue tal el impacto que los libros que traía esa persona en sus manos se desplomaron al piso, junto con sus gafas.

— ¡Oye, idiota! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! —gritó la chica sin verlo directamente, apoyándose en la pared a su lado como para no perder el equilibrio—. Mierda, ¿dónde están mis lentes? —continuó en un susurro malhumorado, mientras se agachaba y los buscaba a tientas por el piso.

Crowley tardó unos momentos en reconocerla. Era la chica del libro de profecías. La bruja.  _ ¿Cuál era su nombre? _ pensó Crowley. _ ¿Anestesia? ¿Analfabeta? ¿Anathema? Sí, eso era. Anathema. ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí? _

— ¿Anathema? —preguntó, mientras se agachaba para darle sus lentes.

Anathema se colocó sus lentes inmediatamente y volteó a verlo entrecerrando sus ojos.

— … ¿Crowley? Ah, disculpa. No te reconocí.

— Y no te culpo —Crowley alzó sus cejas en un gesto un poco sarcástico. El aumento que debían tener esos lentes era inimaginable. Alcanzó uno de los dos libros que habían caído y se incorporó, mientras Anathema recogía el otro. Era un libro pesado, de forro grueso y que en la portada inscribía, con letras doradas, “Alea iacta est”. No tenía autor ni ningún otro tipo de información, tampoco reconocía el título; aunque, siendo honestos, no esperaba reconocerlo. Después de todo, el ratón de biblioteca siempre había sido Aziraphale.

— Así que —dijo Crowley, mientras le entregaba el libro a Anathema— ¿a qué has venido al Soho? Si se puede saber.

— De hecho, venía a buscar a Aziraphale —respondió en tono serio, alejándose un poco.

— ¿Cómo sabías de la librería? —preguntó Crowley, para luego darse cuenta con  _ quién _ estaba hablando—. Oh no, no me digas que Agnes viene al ataque, por que te juro que si hay que detener el Apocalipsis  _ otra vez _ voy a…

— ¡No! No, nada de eso. —respondió apresuradamente, luego hizo una mueca pensativa—. Bueno, en realidad no lo sé. No estoy segura.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —el tono de Crowley era un poco de enojo. Ahora mismo, la perspectiva de tener que pasar por ese martirio nuevamente hacía que la idea de bañarse voluntariamente en agua bendita no pareciera tan descabellada después de todo.

— Eh… será mejor que entremos y les pueda explicar a ambos lo que pasó. —dijo, mientras pasaba de largo a Crowley en dirección a la entrada de la librería, sólo para toparse con el letrero de “Cerrado”.

— Ah… Er… —Anathema había distraído momentáneamente la mente de Crowley, alejando un poco los pensamientos autodestructivos. Ahora no quería molestar a Aziraphale, y, sobre todo, no quería parecer desesperado, aunque así era. También estaba el hecho de que le aterraba descubrir que Aziraphale se hubiera ido, que lo hubiera abandonado. Preferiría no tener que averiguarlo o, al menos, no con la humana presente—. ¿Es muy urgente lo que necesitas? —aunque sí, en efecto, se trataba de algo relacionado a un segundo Apocalipsis, Aziraphale definitivamente debía saberlo.

— No, no realmente. —respondió con un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para encararlo—. Como te dije, no sé exactamente qué está pasando, pero estoy casi segura que  _ no _ tiene que ver con el apocalipsis. ¿Aziraphale está ocupado?

— Eh… algo así —su voz se quebró ligeramente al responder, pero disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

— Okey… bueno… supongo que entonces volveré otro día. Nos vemos. —dijo mientras empezaba a irse.

— ¡Espera! —Crowley gritó un poco demasiado fuerte para lo cerca que aún estaba la chica—. Quizá yo pueda ayudarte con… lo que sea que necesites. —En realidad, no creía que pudiera ser de mucha ayuda. Más aún porque seguramente implicaba algo relacionado a los libros que traía Anathema. ¿Qué sabía él de libros, después de todo? Pero necesitaba urgentemente una  _ distracción _ , algo que apartara la nube negra de pensamientos que crecía como una tormenta dentro de su cabeza.

— Oh… eh… —Anathema se veía sorprendida y un poco ¿reticente? Además, ¿por qué había ido a buscar específicamente a Aziraphale…?

_ Ah _ , pensó Crowley.

— Mira, lo entiendo. Sí, soy un demonio, pero no soy — _ no puedo creer que vaya a decir esto _ — … malo, ¿okey? Tú lo viste, ya sabes, en la base aérea.

Crowley no lo sabía, pero Anathema tenía la capacidad de  _ percibir  _ el aura de las personas. Y la de Crowley se veía bastante inestable ahora mismo, pero también sumamente  _ triste _ . Recordó cuando lo vio  por primera vez en el bosque de Tadfield y también recordó la base aérea. Tenía razón. Su aura siempre había emitido tristeza y era un poco caótica, pero también contenía mucho,  pero mucho  _ amor. _

Se quedó pensando unos momentos, como balanceando los pros y contras. Al final, sonrió y dijo— Sí, tienes razón. Disculpa, no quise ser grosera. —ahora, se veía un poco apenada—. Es sólo que… toda mi vida me enseñaron que mi destino era detener al Anticristo y a su séquito, la encarnación del mal en la Tierra. Pero entonces el Anticristo resultó ser… Adam. Supongo que la idea de un demonio bueno no es imposible después de todo.

Crowley aún le revolvía un poco el ser llamado  _ bueno _ . Nunca se había considerado bueno, no había sido un buen ángel, tampoco había sido un buen demonio. Y estos últimos días se consideraba una especie de  _ fracaso _ , más bien. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó.

— Entonces… ¿qué es lo que tienes?

— Bueno, unos libros aparecieron de la nada en mi casa. —prosiguió Anathema, relajándose un poco—. Todos son del mismo color y tamaño, y únicamente tienen los títulos en latín, sin autor o fecha. Están escritos en lo que creo son varios idiomas antiguos, no reconozco la mayoría. Traje algunos de ellos —dijo, levantando un poco los libros en sus manos con un gesto—, pero hay muchos más en mi casa. ¿Podrías acompañarme y darles un vistazo?

— Eh… por supuesto —respondió, algo sorprendido. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de ofrecer su ayuda. No estaba en sus planes alejarse demasiado de la librería, en caso de que Aziraphale lo llamara. Pero sólo serían un par de horas y Anathema se veía algo impaciente. Parecía una buena persona, había ayudado a detener el apocalipsis después de todo. De cierta forma, Crowley sentía que se lo debía. Además, siempre podía usar la línea telefónica como medio de transporte—. Viniste en autobús, ¿cierto? Vayamos en mi auto.

Ambos subieron al Bentley, que estaba estacionado a unos pocos metros, y se dirigieron a Tadfield. Esta vez, Crowley procuró ir a una velocidad un poco más decente.

— Entonces… ¿por qué estos libros son tan importantes? —Crowley no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, pero Anathema se veía bastante incómoda aún y el camino era un poco largo. Además, con cada silencio, su mente lo atormentaba.

— Oh… emm… bueno… —ahora Anathema estaba riendo nerviosamente.  _ ¿de qué mierda se trata todo esto? _ —. Verás… después de que pasara lo del no fin del mundo, llegó un paquete. Ese paquete era un segundo libro de profecías de Agnes.

— Vaya. Pensé que habías dicho que no tenía que ver con el Apocalipsis.

— El problema es que realmente no sé qué decía el libro —Anathema suspiró pesadamente, y Crowley vio de reojo que se masajeaba la nuca—. Mira, ya te dije que toda mi vida me la pasé preparándome para mi destino, estudiando, leyendo, aprendiendo conjuros y encantamientos. Nunca hice nada más allá de eso, no fui a la escuela ni hice amigos. —hablaba con pesadez y melancolía—. Y después de cumplir con ese supuesto destino, pensé que al fin sería libre. Podría vivir mi vida como quisiera y no como mi antepasada lo predijera. Y ahora también estaba Newt. Era la primera vez que me enamoraba. Así que, cuando vi el libro, me sentí aprisionada de nuevo y yo… —otro suspiro pesado—, lo quemé.

— …. ¿hiciste qué? — Crowley volteó a verla estupefacto, sin importar que dejara de ver el camino. El Bentley podría manejarse solo un rato.

— Sé que no debí hacerlo —su rostro estaba afligido—. Pero en ese momento  _ sentí _ que era lo correcto, que no podía permitir que el resto de mi vida no me perteneciera. Y al hacerlo, me sentí  _ libre _ por primera vez.

Crowley comprendía demasiado bien ese sentimiento. Su propia libertad era un tesoro invaluable.

— Está bien, no voy a juzgarte —dijo con un suspiro, regresando la vista al camino—. Creo que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, y ya está.

— Oh. Gracias por comprender. —respondió con una sonrisa agradecida—. En fin, en el momento no pasó nada, pero al regresar a casa aparecieron esos libros raros. Ahora me pregunto si tendrá que ver con que haya quemado el manuscrito. Newt y yo hemos tratado de descifrarlos pero no estamos haciendo ningún progreso. Fue entonces cuando decidí ir con Aziraphale. Supongo que ustedes deben saber muchas cosas.

— Nah, Aziraphale siempre fue mucho más estudioso que yo. Y desde que se inventó la escritura no ha parado de coleccionar cuanto escrito se le pone enfrente. —dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa— Pero no te preocupes, quizá no lea mucho pero si hablo muchos idiomas, incluso los que ya están muertos.

— Sí, es la impresión que tuve desde que los ví la primera vez. Cuando me chocaste, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Anathema, medio en broma.

— Er… sí. Perdón por eso.

— No te preocupes, fue más mi culpa. Debí fijarme antes de cruzar el camino. —Volteó a ver a Crowley, inquisitiva—. Un ángel y un demonio. Vaya que son una pareja peculiar.

Crowley se detuvo en seco. Anathema tuvo que sostenerse fuertemente del tablero para no salir disparada por el cristal. Estaba a punto de reclamarle por casi matarla, cuando volteó a verlo. Estaba respirando pesadamente (aunque no necesitaba respirar, en ese momento sentía que se estaba  _ ahogando _ ), y sus manos sujetaban fuertemente el volante, intentando reprimir el temblor que lentamente se apoderaba de él. Su rostro era ilegible detrás de las gafas oscuras, más aún porque tenía la vista al frente.

— Hey… ¿pasa algo? —Anathema no sabía muy bien qué decir. Ella podía sentir como su aura se iba oscureciendo cada vez más, virando de la tristeza al dolor y a la  _ desesperación _ . Apenas lo conocía, pero era un demonio milenario y eso realmente la asustaba. Luego volvió a recordar la base aérea, lo que él hizo la salvó. Los salvó a todos. Con eso, ella supo que estaría bien. Se aventuró a tocar su hombro levemente—. ¿Estás bien?

Crowley permaneció estoico durante unos segundos, y luego, dijo —¿Pareja? ¿Crees que somos  _ pareja _ ?

Su voz estaba entrecortada y su rostro reflejó una sonrisa dolorosa. No era su intención. A Crowley jamás le había gustado mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos ante nadie, mucho menos ante una humana que había visto tres veces, pero simplemente era  _ demasiado _ . Él siempre había pensado que podría vivir la eternidad siendo amigo de Aziraphale, se había convencido de que un poco era mejor que nada, que mientras su ángel le regalara esas miradas ocasionales y le permitiera verlo algunas veces cada tantos cientos de años sería suficiente. Pero nunca era suficiente, jamás lo sería.

Y ahora tenía tanto miedo de que ni siquiera fueran amigos. Y todo sería su culpa.

Crowley  _ se quebró _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Alea iacta est_ : La suerte ha sido echada. Pasar a un punto de no retorno después de un evento o decisión.


	3. Chapter 3

Estaban en medio de la carretera, las grandes sombras de los árboles extendiéndose sobre el pavimento. No había otros autos ni otras personas cerca. Únicamente se escuchaba el leve murmullo de los pájaros, la ocasional ardilla que se escabullía entre las ramas y un llanto tratando de controlarse, fallando miserablemente.

Crowley había llorado en contadas ocasiones, sólo cuando la realidad era tan cruel e injusta que su espíritu se quebraba y su esperanza lo abandonaba. Era en esos momentos cuando se alegraba, de cierta forma, de convertirse en un demonio. ¿Por qué, incluso cuando la humanidad estaba infestada de dolor y sufrimiento, cuando su preciada creación moría a montones por culpa de grandes pestes y guerras, cuando gente inocente padecía las más espantosas calamidades, cuando incluso niños eran asesinados o abandonados a su suerte, Ella jamás interfería? No lo comprendía, simplemente no lo comprendía. Y si todo era parte de un plan, de Su plan, entonces podía joderse, Ella y todo su séquito de ángeles ruines. Todos excepto uno, claro, y que ahora ese único ángel fuera el motivo de su llanto le parecía tremendamente ridículo.

— Hey —la voz de Anathema era lo único que parecía contenerlo ahora mismo, tan calmada y paciente. El por qué lo estaba ayudando era un misterio, quizá le tuvo lástima, quizá también sentía que le debía algo, quizá era simplemente humana y en la naturaleza humana, así como existe la violencia, también existe la bondad y el deseo de ayudar a los demás—. Está bien —su mano estaba posada sobre su hombro, tratando de ofrecer un poco de alivio—. ¿Quieres regresar? Comprenderé si ya no me ayudas, puedo regresar a mi casa sin problema desde aquí, si quieres estar solo. —Crowley no respondió, y Anathema se mordió el labio—. ¿O quieres hablar de ello?

Crowley, que ya se había quitado las gafas, le dio una mirada inquisitiva aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. A pesar de toda su fachada, Crowley había tenido amistades humanas, unas pocas personas que habían sido lo suficientemente fascinantes para que llamaran su atención. Entablaba largas conversaciones que muchas veces (y con unos tragos encima) terminaban siendo sobre Aziraphale y lo mucho que lo amaba. Sin embargo, siempre trataba de no encariñarse demasiado para que sus eventuales muertes no le afectaran tanto y, por supuesto, jamás nadie se había enterado de su verdadera naturaleza ni la de Aziraphale, así que los consejos que solían darle normalmente no aplicaban para ellos. Ahora mismo, Anathema lo sabía y no parecía importarle demasiado que fuera un demonio, ni que Aziraphale fuera un ángel. Quizá ella podría ayudar a darle un poco de perspectiva externa a todo el asunto.

Además, le aterraba lo que sus pensamientos pudieran formular si se quedaba solo de nuevo.

—Se que apenas nos conocemos —continuó Anathema—, pero, honestamente, te ves fatal amigo. Y creo que realmente deberías hablar con alguien.

Crowley rió por lo bajo. Podía imaginarse que su figura no era demasiado agraciada en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué dijiste eso? —preguntó, un poco más calmado y controlando el temblor tanto en su voz como en el resto de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué eran pareja? —Crowley asintió—. Porque esa fue la impresión que me dieron desde la primera vez, hablaban entre ustedes como si fueran un viejo matrimonio —continuó con una sonrisa—. Y luego, en la base aérea, pude  _ sentirlo _ .

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Parte de mi formación como bruja me permite ver las auras de las demás personas, por decirlo de alguna forma. Puedo percibir sus sentimientos y emociones, en general. —explicó Anathema—. Y esa vez, sus auras irradiaban estrés y miedo, lo normal por el clima de entonces. Pero, por encima de todo, sus auras estaban llenas de amor. Amor por la Tierra, amor por la humanidad. Y amor el uno por el otro.

El corazón de Crowley dio un salto, mientras una pequeña esperanza empezó a crecer nuevamente en su pecho. Quería creerle desesperadamente y sabía que se aferraría a ese pensamiento como a un salvavidas en un mar enrarecido. Pero esa vocecita que había estado creciendo en su mente estos últimos días seguía diciendo:  _ Si tanto te ama, ¿por qué te rechazó? ¿Por qué te ha rechazado tantas veces? ¿Por qué te rechaza ahora, que ya no hay ninguna amenaza? _

— Mira, no sé qué pudo haber pasado entre ustedes —continuó—, pero lo digo en serio. No sé cómo funcionen las relaciones entre personas… entes… lo que sea que sean. Pero te juro que jamás había sentido un amor tan fuerte y poderoso como el de ustedes dos. Tú lo amas, Crowley —y luego, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Y él te ama a ti, estoy segura.

La seguridad en la voz de Anathema ayudó a calmar las inseguridades de Crowley. Aún seguían ahí, siempre habían estado ahí, pero ahora definitivamente estaba mucho más tranquilo.

— Gracias, Anathema. —dijo Crowley con un suspiro pesado—. No tienes idea de cuanto me alivia escuchar eso.

— No es nada —respondió Anathema alegremente— Ahora, realmente necesito llegar a mi casa. No quiero que Newt se preocupe.

— Ah, si, por supuesto —Crowley se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas y volvió a colocarse las gafas. Luego puso el Bentley en marcha—. Te llevaré, y te ayudaré con esos libros.

— Oh, no es necesario. —dijo Anathema apresuradamente—. Estoy un poco apenada de haberte pedido ayuda en primer lugar, viendo cómo te encontrabas.

— No me tengas lástima. Estoy bien. —dijo Crowley, acelerando el vehículo—. Es sólo que… bueno… es una larga historia.

— Me parece que tenemos tiempo —respondió Anathema, mirando hacia la carretera—. Si es que quieres contármela.

Crowley sonrió. Siempre había pensado que su historia con Aziraphale tenía tanto drama de por medio que merecía ser contada de alguna forma. Y ahora parecía el momento perfecto.

* * *

La noche ya empezaba a asentarse cuando llegaron a Tadfield. Crowley se estacionó suavemente enfrente del pórtico mientras terminaba de contar la tumultuosa historia, llegando a los acontecimientos de hace poco más de un mes. Anathema había tenido toda una serie de coloridas reacciones a lo largo del camino: alegría, confusión, un poco de enojo y mucha, mucha ternura, tanta que Crowley se estaba arrepintiendo de abrir la boca. Pero la chica lo animaba a continuar, no importando que tan empalagoso se estaba volviendo. Anathema escuchaba atenta y asentía o negaba de vez en cuando. Incluso lanzaba uno que otro comentario mordaz, haciendo que Crowley riera un poco contra su voluntad. Se preguntaba si realmente era tan fácil hablar con ella o si simplemente había pasado tanto tiempo guardando todos esos sentimientos en su pecho que, ahora que los dejaba salir, se desbordaban como una cascada descendiendo rápidamente desde lo alto de una montaña. Era liberador y le ayudaba a tener las cosas un poco más claras.

— Y me cerró la puerta en la cara. No me ha llamado desde entonces. —finalizó Crowley mientras apagaba el motor. — ¿Alguna duda? 

Anathema permaneció en silencio unos segundos, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar—. Seis. Mil. Años. Wow.

— Sep.

— Dios, eso tiene que romper algunos récords mundiales.

— Ugh, no la menciones ahora, ¿quieres? —replicó fastidiado.

Anathema dejó escapar una expresión de sorpresa y lo miró boquiabierta. —Espera, ¿¡me estás diciendo que Dios es mujer!?

Crowley se limitó a rodar sus serpentinos ojos bajo las gafas mientras salía del auto. —Afuera. Y si te atreves a acribillarme con preguntas sobre Dios o el Cielo o alguna mierda por el estilo me largo. —su tono de voz era serio pero había una media sonrisa en su rostro que le aseguraba a Anathema que no se había enojado realmente. Más bien, le divertía un poco todo lo que los humanos habían  _ malinterpretado _ acerca de Dios.

La bruja bajó del auto, riendo sonoramente mientras buscaba las llaves en su bolso. —Lo sabía. Sabía que un hombre jamás podría ser el creador de todo. Son demasiado inútiles.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo —dijo, con su sonrisa ensanchándose. A Crowley le gustaba presentarse como mujer en ocasiones, la ropa era linda y su figura lo hacía sentirse hermoso. Pero toda la estupidez, malos tratos y hasta acoso que tenía que sufrir de parte de los hombres lo agotaban rápidamente.

Anathema abrió la reja y lo invitó a pasar con un gesto. Mientras atravesaban el pequeño jardín, una voz llamó desde el interior de la casa.

— ¿Anathema? —un hombre alto con gafas se reveló en la puerta de entrada. La aludida sonrió al verlo y se adelantó para abrazarlo y darle un rápido, pero cariñoso, beso en los labios.

Crowley se detuvo y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia los pequeños rosales que adornaban las paredes del jardín. Aunque ya estaba bastante relajado, aún no estaba en condiciones de ver cualquier muestra de amor sin que sintiera que su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Anathema notó su incomodidad y se soltó un poco de Newt, aclarándose su garganta.

— Newt, seguro que recuerdas a Crowley. —El aludido volteó y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Newt levantó la mano y saludó tímidamente—. Él aceptó venir a ayudarnos con el asunto de los libros.

— Oh, muchas gracias. —dijo Newt en voz baja. 

— No hay problema. —respondió Crowley, seguido de un silencio algo incómodo. Ese chico no parecía alguien de muchas palabras.

— Ehhh… pasa, por favor —dijo Anathema, cortando el silencio mientras hacía espacio para que Crowley entrara a la casa—. Los libros están sobre la mesa. ¿Te sirvo algo? ¿Agua, té, café? También tengo algo de whiskey y vino si te apetece.

— Té está bien —Crowley no era muy afecto del té, pero en ese momento lo más prudente parecía permanecer completamente sobrio, sobre todo si tenía que leer.

— Iré a prepararlo —se ofreció Newt, que poco podía aportar a todo el asunto en realidad. Anathema le sonrió agradecida y el chico se sonrojó ligeramente, después desapareció en la cocina.

— Okay, vamos a ver con qué estamos trabajando aquí —Crowley se acercó a la mesa para levantar uno de los libros, leyendo el título en voz alta—.  _ Desiderata.  _ Ah, nos estamos poniendo poéticos. —dijo Crowley, levantando una ceja.

— Ahora ábrelo —dijo Anathema acercándose, con un leve fastidio en su voz, como si ya supiera que no había nada de poético. Crowley abrió el libro en una página aleatoria y ante él brincaron una serie de palabras, locuciones y símbolos sin sentido, que mezclaban latín, sumerio y hebreo de formas inentendibles.

— ¿Qué carajo es esto? — exclamó, tratando de descifrar algo entre toda la maraña de lenguajes—. Quien sea que lo haya escrito debió estar ahogado en alcohol.

Anathema se limitó a suspirar pesadamente—. Ni lo intentes. Traté de traducir la primera página y sólo obtuve algo sobre unos huevos de vaca y un dolor de cabeza.

Crowley le hizo caso y cerró el libro. Luego tomó otro cuyo título era  _ Festina lente  _ y lo abrió. El mismo caos, sólo que esta vez era en córnico, griego y manés. Cerró el libro y se masajeó la sien. Esto sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía. 

— Ya que lo único legible son los títulos, creo que deberíamos empezar por ahí —sugirió Crowley, mirando las torres de libros con títulos como  _ Mutatis mutandis, Primus inter pares  _ y  _ Ab aeterno. _

— Sep, opino lo mismo. Ya los he ordenado alfabéticamente y he tratado de buscar alguna conexión o patrón, pero no he logrado nada. —se inclinó hacia adelante y empezó a remover los libros un poco, como buscando uno en particular—. Hay uno en especial del que parece un poco más consistente, pero busqué referencias del idioma por internet y sólo encontré información relacionada con evangelios apócrifos y cultos realmente antiguos. Fue cuando decidí ir a buscar a Aziraphale —finalmente, sacó un libro desde debajo de una de las pilas y se lo tendió a Crowley. Al tomarlo, le provocó un ligero cosquilleo en los dedos, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

— _Ut supra sic infra_ —leyó en voz alta. 

— Me parece que es un parafraseo de una de las frases en la Tabula Smaragdina —continuó Anathema, mientras un chillido en la cocina indicaba que Newt estaba terminando de preparar el té—.  _ Quod est inferius est sicut quod est superius, et quod est superius est sicut quod est inferius, ad perpetranda miracula rei unius. _ Y ciertamente los símbolos escritos se ven como algo que dibujaría un alquimista.

— He escuchado sobre la Tabula Smaragdina, se volvió algo popular después de la traducción de Newton. 

— ¿Conociste a Isaac Newton? —esta vez era la voz sorprendida de Newt, quien se acercaba con una bandeja de tazas de té.

— Lo vi una o dos veces. Demasiadas matemáticas. —respondió Crowley mientras abría el libro. Y entonces agradeció llevar puestas las gafas oscuras, porque su expresión de sorpresa debió rayar en lo cómico—. Eh… creo que sí necesitaremos a Aziraphale después de todo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice? —dijo Anathema emocionada, acercándose al lado de Crowley para poder ver lo que estaba en el libro.

— Esto es la lengua de los ángeles —con esto, Newt también se acercó para husmear un poco—. Apenas la recuerdo y no creo que pueda pronunciarla. —Crowley puso un dedo sobre uno de los renglones para guiarse y dijo algo que sonaba como “ashbejlp xku”, luego su lengua comenzó a arder dolorosamente. Soltó el libro y tomó una de las tazas que Newt traía para beber su contenido de un solo golpe, intentando calmar el ardor.

Anathema alcanzó a agarrar el libro antes de que cayera al suelo y miró a Crowley —¿Estás bien? —Crowley asintió detrás de la taza y suspiró al terminar.

— Eso  _ dolió _ —dijo al bajar la taza. 

Anathema se apartó un poco y miró al libro abierto, centrándose en la parte que Crowley había leído. Respiró hondo e imitó lo que Crowley había dicho, tratando de encontrarle algún sentido. Pero, por supuesto, no había ninguno. Si lo que decía era cierto, no había forma de que ella o cualquier otro humano pudiera entender ese libro.

Un tronido y un gritito la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada sólo para encontrar a una serpiente negra de unos 5 metros, envuelta en sí misma sobre un montoncito de ropa negra. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y la miró fijamente por varios segundos. Luego volteó hacia Newt, que se había apartado a una distancia prudente y tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima. La serpiente emitió un siseo que se escuchaba bastante enojado.

— … ¿Crowley? ¿Eres tú? —la chica empezó a acercarse lentamente, un poco asustada. Una cabeza surgió de entre el mar de escamas negras. Ahora podía ver que su estómago era rojo brillante y sus ojos eran de un amarillo dorado. La serpiente asintió— ...¿Estás bien? —Crowley se quedó quieto un momento, luego negó con la cabeza. 

Anathema volteó a ver a Newt con una expresión preocupada, el chico sólo se encogió de hombros, asustado, y dijo— Fue cuando dijiste eso último, Crowley desapareció de repente y cuando voltee hacia abajo estaba la serpiente.

— Ay no —volvió a mirar hacia Crowley—, ¿fui yo? ¿qué pasó?

Crowley la miró fijamente y siseó, para luego volver a esconder su cabeza entre sus escamas.  _ Mierda, mierda, mierda,  _ pensaba Crowley. No sabía lo que estaba pasando y no tenía acceso a sus poderes. Tampoco podía hablar ni regresar a su forma humana. Además, su temperatura descendía rápidamente y sentía que se estaba congelando.

— No creo que pueda hablar —dijo Newt, acercándose cuidadosamente. 

Anathema suspiró pesadamente y se aventuró a levantar una mano y tocar las escamas— Hey... Crowley —y sintió un frío glacial bajo su mano. Rápidamente la relación serpiente-reptil-sangre fría hizo ‘click’ en su mente—. Oh no. Newt, enciende la chimenea ¡Rápido! —Newt no entendía muy bien que estaba pasando, pero obedeció sin chistar. Crowley se relajó visiblemente y comenzó a reptar hasta la sala, siguiendo los pasos apurados del chico.

La chica dejó escapar otro suspiro y los siguió hasta la sala. Ahí, bajó algunos cojines y una manta del sofá, haciendo una especie de camita en el suelo frente a la chimenea. Mientras tanto, Newt terminaba de encender el fuego y Crowley se acomodaba en la camita improvisada, hundiéndose bajo la manta.

— Muy bien, ¿ahora qué? —exclamó Newt.

— No tengo ni puta idea —respondió Anathema.  _ ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando transformas a un demonio milenario en una serpiente que no habla?  _ pensaba.

Y luego, como si de una respuesta a su plegaria se tratase,  _ Revolution  _ de The Beatles comenzó a sonar. Crowley volteó instintivamente hacia el comedor, así que hacia allá regresó Anathema, siguiendo la música hasta el montoncito de ropa a un lado de la mesa. Escarbó un poco y sacó un celular, leyendo en la pantalla “Aziraphale. Llamada entrante”.

— Es Aziraphale —anunció. Crowley salió disparado hacia ella tratando de detenerla, pero ya había contestado.

— No, no. Tú regresa a la chimenea —dijo Anathema con la bocina en su oído, regresando a la sala mientras Crowley intentaba enroscarse y subir por una de sus piernas.

— Uh… perdón. Me he equivocado de número —dijo una voz nerviosa al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡No, espera! —dijo con un quejido—. Crowley, detente. Vas a hacer que me caiga. —Newt se acercó e intentó jalar al demonio de regreso a la chimenea.

— …¿Crowley? ¿Quién habla?

— Lo siento —respondió Anathema, logrando zafarse finalmente—. Soy Anathema. Creo... que tenemos un problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Desiderata_ : Cosas deseadas (plural de _desideratum_ ). También es el título de un poema escrito por Max Ehrmann en los años veinte.  
>  _Festina lente_ : Apresúrate despacio. Fomenta actuar rápidamente, pero calmo y con cautela.  
>  _Mutatis mutandis_ : Después de cambiar lo que necesitaba ser cambiado.  
>  _Primus inter pares_ : El primero entre sus iguales.  
>  _Ab aeterno_ : Desde lo eterno.  
>  _Ut supra sic infra_ : Como es arriba es abajo.  
>  _Quod est inferius est sicut quod est superius, et quod est superius est sicut quod est inferius, ad perpetranda miracula rei unius_ : 'Lo que está abajo es como lo que está arriba, y lo que está arriba es como lo que está abajo, para cumplir el milagro del Uno.'
> 
> El siguiente capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Aziraphale!  
> PD: Quizá demore un poco más de lo usual, pero trataré de tenerlo a tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es oscuro. No hay nada particularmente violento ni nadie es dañado físicamente, pero contiene miedo, visiones oscuras y crisis emocional.

_ Lo logramos, lo logramos, lo logramos _ era lo único que se repetía en su cabeza. Y aún así no se sentía real.

Para cuando arribaron al Ritz, la adrenalina del momento ya había bajado y ahora se sentía extremadamente feliz, como flotando en las nubes. Era un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer, y todo estaba  _ vivo _ . Los árboles se alzaban fuertes y frondosos, los pájaros cantaban en armonía, las personas reían, lloraban y maldecían y Crowley - _ oh Crowley _ \- seguía teniendo esa sonrisa tan característica adornando su rostro. Todo era tal como lo recordaba.  _ Perfecto, _ pensaba,  _ todo es perfecto ahora. _

Y luego la realidad lo golpeó en la cara.

Aziraphale no sabía en qué momento exacto empezó a amar a Crowley. Siempre le había agradado su compañía, por más que le costara aceptarlo. Tenía algo, algo que siempre le había  _ atraído _ , por llamarlo de alguna manera. Al principio pensaba que era  _ tentación _ lo que Crowley ejercía en él, era un demonio después de todo. Pero, con el pasar del tiempo (y al observar lo mucho que Crowley se esforzaba por  _ no _ hacer su trabajo), Aziraphale supuso que simplemente tenía lo que los humanos llamarían  _ encanto _ .

También observaba otras cosas respecto al demonio, cosas que lo dejaban maravillado y aterrado a la vez. Como en aquella ocasión, en tiempos de Noé, donde metió a varias decenas de niños en el Arca.  _ Si mueren ahora, serán inocentes e irán al Cielo. Al salvarlos estoy garantizando que crezcan para que sus corazones se llenen de maldad,  _ se justificó, mientras hacía una camita de paja para acunar a los bebés.  _ Además, estoy yendo en contra de Su voluntad, porque soy malvado. _ O aquella otra, cerca de Pompeya, cuando tocó a la puerta de Aziraphale con varias quemaduras graves cubriendo su cuerpo, teniendo que quedarse bajo su cuidado por varios días.  _ Tuve un problema con un compañero del trabajo _ , dijo. Más tarde, Aziraphale se enteraría que en realidad estuvo desviando la lava el mayor tiempo posible, evitando que miles de personas quedaran atrapadas bajo ella.

O todas las otras ocasiones en que Crowley sanaba enfermos durante las pandemias, curaba heridos en las guerras o simplemente intentaba hacer la vida de los humanos a su alrededor un poco menos dura. Las pocas acciones malévolas que realizaba eran incomodidades simplonas que bien podrían habérsele ocurrido a un pequeño con demasiado tiempo libre. A Aziraphale estos actos más bien lo hacían reír, pero no era una risa burlona, sino una risa cariñosa y tierna que contenía un afecto que crecía a cada ocasión. Con el pasar de los años, a Crowley se le acabaron las excusas y simplemente actuaba en silencio, con el ocasional dulce y gesto amable reservado especialmente a los niños. Aziraphale nunca lo cuestionó.

Fue entonces cuando Aziraphale empezó a notarlo. Los encuentros fortuitos se volvían más y más frecuentes y, cada que tenía algún problema serio, Crowley siempre estaba  _ casualmente _ por el área, salvando su trasero en más de una ocasión. Además, siempre aceptaba acompañarlo a todo tipo de restaurantes, a pesar de que nunca comiera nada. Así, Aziraphale se encontró  _ anhelando _ cada uno de sus encuentros; le resultaba reconfortante saber que tenía alguien con quien charlar y se sentía un poco menos solo las noches silenciosas, cuando sus únicos compañeros eran libros y varias velas titilantes.

Era justo en esas noches especialmente oscuras cuando el  _ miedo  _ lo invadía. Crowley era amable, inteligente, hábil, creativo, sabio, comprensivo, hermoso, bueno y tan, tan  _ diferente _ a lo todo que un demonio debía ser.  _ Es un demonio, es el enemigo, es malvado, te está tendiendo una trampa. Debes evitarlo, debes combatirlo, debes huir,  _ se repetía como un mantra, tratando de alejar la duda de su mente. Aziraphale era un ángel, los ángeles no debían dudar, mucho menos cuestionar, sólo debían acatar las órdenes de Dios, porque eso era lo bueno, lo correcto, lo verdadero. La existencia de Crowley y todo lo que implicaba no era posible bajo ese supuesto y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, siempre con una media sonrisa y un comentario sarcástico en el momento adecuado. Y si esto era así, ¿Qué sabía él en realidad?

Aziraphale había sido concebido para  _ creer _ , toda su línea de pensamiento estaba construida bajo ese simple hecho. Por ello, se esforzaba fervientemente por seguir  _ creyendo  _ cada día, en el Plan, en el actuar de los ángeles, en el bien mayor. La forma en que el mundo estaba construido era perfecta y había una buena razón detrás de todos los horrores que presenciaba cada día. Pero siempre, en el fondo de su corazón, también creía en Crowley, confiaba en Crowley,  _ amaba _ a Crowley. Se odiaba a sí mismo por eso.

Entonces, el Apocalipsis llegó. El Gran Plan era una mierda, nada bueno vino de los ángeles. Y Dios no respondió.

Todo lo que Aziraphale creía, todo lo que representaba, todo lo que defendía, se quebró. Todo excepto una cosa: Crowley. Crowley seguía ahí,  _ siempre  _ había estado ahí. Y de alguna forma el mundo no terminó.  _ Perfecto, _ pensaba,  _ todo es perfecto ahora. _

Entonces algo más se quebró.

_ —  _ _ …eso es lo que quiero, ángel. Te quiero a ti. Yo te am…  _ _ — _ y Aziraphale no pudo soportarlo.

Siempre habían existido sentimientos en el corazón del ángel. Sentimientos que no se supone que un ángel debería tener. Dolor, angustia, tristeza, miedo. Dolor por el mundo cruel que lo rodeaba, angustia por no poder creer en Dios y en sí mismo, tristeza por no ser capaz de hacer más de lo que le mandaban, miedo de que descubrieran el acuerdo que había hecho con Crowley, miedo de las consecuencias que tendría, miedo de lo que les harían, miedo de  _ perder _ a Crowley por eso. Y ahora se sumaba un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento que lo estaba arrastrando al borde de la desesperación:  _ incertidumbre. _ Ahora no había un plan, nada que le dijera qué hacer o cómo actuar, nada que iluminara el oscuro camino que se alzaba imponente frente a ellos.

Era aterrador, y huyó. Huyó del mundo, del futuro, de Crowley. Y una vez seguro en su propio pequeño mundo que era la librería, rodeado de aquellos objetos inertes que ahora serían su única compañía, Aziraphale lloró. Él nunca había llorado, ni en las noches más oscuras ni en los días más brillantes, jamás había salido una lágrima de sus siempre cristalinos ojos. Todos esas emociones acumuladas y reprimidas tan profundamente dentro de su ser estaban brotando entre gritos, sollozos y temblores. Y lloraba por cosas buenas, por cosas malas, por cosas tristes, por cosas alegres, por cosas tontas, por cosas serias. Estaba llorando simplemente porque habían pasado 6,000 años y jamás había llorado. Y porque durante esos 6,000 años había estado tan  _ equivocado _ . 

Lloró por días y noches enteras, hasta que hubo vaciado su alma y el cansancio lo arrastró al mundo de los sueños. Y entonces, soñó.

En el sueño, estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad, pero no tenía miedo. Era una oscuridad pacífica y tranquila, como en aquellas ocasiones, en Roma, cuando se sumergía por completo en el tranquilo mar mediterráneo a la luz de la luna. Disfrutaba la sensación de sentirse completamente rodeado por la leve presión del agua cálida, abrazando suavemente todo su cuerpo. Le recordaba a su Madre, a la Madre de todo, y al momento en que fue creado. Completamente rodeado de luz y amor, nacido para llevar esa misma luz y amor a esas adorables criaturas llamadas humanos, que eran hermosas porque eran la creación de Dios. Y todo lo que Dios creaba era hermoso a sus ojos.

En el sueño no había luz, pero si había amor. Tan grande y vasto como el de esa primera vez, pero había algo  _ diferente _ . Sentía una presencia, alguien más que llenaba ese oscuro espacio a su alrededor. Aziraphale extendió sus manos y abrió un poco más sus ojos, tratando de percibir quién estaba ahí, con él. Entonces, se detuvo, el entendimiento llenando su ser y una sonrisa de absoluta felicidad creciendo en su rostro.

_ Crowley, es Crowley _ , pensaba, tan familiar con el amor que le rodeaba, como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Y así era, porque desde su primer encuentro, Crowley lo había amado. A ese ángel tan despistado y preocupado por una espada y unos humanos, justo en la cima de aquel gran muro. Aziraphale nunca lo había entendido, pero ahora no importaba. Ya no importaba tratar de comprender o entender que los había llevado a donde estaban en ese momento. Lo único que importaba ahora era estar juntos, como debía ser, como siempre debió haber sido.

Y así, Aziraphale siguió avanzando y buscando, nadando entre la oscuridad, hasta que distinguió una cabellera tan roja como el fuego mismo, vibrando como un faro que lo atraía inevitablemente.  _ Crowley, oh Crowley. Ya estoy aquí. Te he alcanzado. Al fin estamos juntos. Al fin estaremos juntos _ . Se acercaba más y más, ya distinguiendo su forma, su espalda, sus brazos, sus piernas. Estaba a punto de llorar de la alegría cuando por fin alcanzó su hombro y quiso ver su rostro.

—Crowley —dijo, como un eco. Y un par de alas tan negras como la oscuridad que lo rodeaba salieron de su espalda. Y un dolor tan grande y vasto como el amor que había estado allí mismo tan solo unos instantes atrás lo invadió.

El dolor era tan profundo que sus rodillas cedieron, obligándolo a dejarse caer al piso y a cerrar sus ojos por un momento, tratando de parar lo que sea que estaba provocando todo esto. Entonces se dio cuenta que el dolor era de un tipo particular. Estaba caliente y lo estaba sofocando. Abrió los ojos y la oscuridad ahora era luz, luz proveniente de llamas. Todo estaba incendiándose alrededor suyo, aplastandolo y deshaciéndolo. Crowley, sin embargo, seguía de pie, con su figura ahora haciéndolo frente. Empezó a levantar la mirada lentamente, porque tenía que asegurarse que Crowley estuviera bien, que no estuviera sufriendo como él lo hacía.

Cuando llegó al rostro no encontró a Crowley, sino a sí mismo en un cruel reflejo. Las alas negras tampoco eran las de Crowley, tan elegantes y maravillosas como la noche misma. Estas alas estaban rotas y quemadas, con huecos terribles en aquellos espacios donde antes habían estado ojos dorados que asemejan la luz del sol, que lo arrastraban como abismos sin fondo. Aziraphale quería gritar, quería correr, quería escapar. Pero no pudo hacer nada más que mirar fijamente esa horrida visión que se levantaba imponente frente a él.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mirada de su reflejo, que había estado fija hacia el frente, empezó a bajar lentamente hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron con los propios. Y el prístino azul se había evaporado, dejando en su lugar unas cuencas vacías que reflejaban un horror indescriptible. Entonces abrió la boca y emitió un grito tan estridente, tan agonizante, tan lleno de dolor y desesperación, que Aziraphale despertó.

Despertó, temblando, sudando y con una mano fuertemente agarrada a su pecho. Un sueño, sólo había sido un sueño.

Pero el dolor permanecía. Aziraphale podía sentir palpitaciones retumbando en sus orejas, con una opresión tan fuerte en su pecho que apenas lo dejaba moverse. Su vista estaba nublada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frío.  _ Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla _ , se repetía, mientras se levantaba penosamente del sillón donde se había quedado dormido y avanzaba casi a gatas hacia una esquina particular de la librería. Una vez allí, movió con dificultad varias pilas de libros, sin importarle que estos cayeran al piso estrepitosamente o las hojas de algunos se doblaran al chocar entre sí.  _ Es una pesadilla, es una pesadilla _ , en su mente no había espacio para otro pensamiento. Siguió moviendo y tirando hasta que una manta apareció, originalmente blanca pero ahora empañada y teñida por la humedad y el paso del tiempo. Reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban y jalo fuertemente la manta, revelándose un espejo oval exquisitamente decorado. Y el espejo lo reflejó tal y como estaba en ese momento: sus ojos azules hinchados y enrojecidos, su cabello imposiblemente blanco pegado a los costados de su cabeza debido al sudor, sus labios temblorosos y secos después de tantos respiros agitados. Estaba vestido con su característico traje de tonos suaves y su corbata de moño tartán se clavaba en su cuello cada vez que tragaba saliva.

Cerró los ojos un momento, sacando valor y coraje desde muy profundo de su ser. Una pequeña pausa, un suspiro entrecortado. Y Aziraphale extendió sus alas al tiempo que levantaba la mirada hacia su reflejo. Alas blancas con destellos dorados se extendían tras él, prístinas, magníficas y  _ celestiales _ , como siempre lo habían sido. Se atrevió a dar un paso más allá, exponiendo su verdadera forma angelical y llenando la librería de luz divina. Aún estaban los ojos, aún estaban las múltiples alas, aún estaba su gracia, aún estaba Ella.

Lentamente regresó a su forma humana, la opresión en su pecho cediendo, hasta que volvió a estar de rodillas frente al espejo. Ya no había ningún tipo de dolor físico, pero la aflicción emocional permanecía, como siempre lo había hecho. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas mientras seguía mirando fijamente su reflejo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —sus labios repetían en un susurro monótono y muy bajo.  _ ¿Por qué el mundo es tan cruel? ¿Por qué tus siervos son tan ruines? ¿Por qué no respondiste? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todos los pecados que he cometido, aún no he caído? _ Aziraphale tenía demasiadas preguntas, algunas siempre habían estado, otras eran bastante nuevas. Y aunque sabía que jamás recibiría respuestas ni aunque gritara, tenía tanto miedo de siquiera pensar demasiado alto. Porque él era un ángel y los ángeles no preguntan. Los ángeles  _ creen _ . Y los que no creían, bueno, tan sólo habría que ver lo que le pasó a Crowley.

_ Crowley. _

Aziraphale levantó la mirada hacia la claraboya y, ante él, un cielo londinense particularmente estrellado se extendía irremediablemente.

—Las estrellas son hermosas —dijo en un murmullo. C _ asi tan hermosas como Crowley _ , pensó, terminando su idea inicial. Aziraphale sabía que Crowley había hecho las estrellas no porque Crowley se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque, cada vez que alzaba la mirada y las observaba adornando el manto nocturno, podía percibirlo en ellas, podía percibir su amor, su bondad, su belleza. Eran un regalo al universo, un regalo tan magnífico y espléndido que pocas cosas podían compararse.

Y entonces, otra duda atacó su mente:  _ ¿Por qué, si él es tan bueno, ya no está en tu Gracia? ¿Por qué no lo protegiste? ¿Por qué lo dejaste caer? _

Aziraphale aún estaba aterrado y la visión de su sueño oscurecía su mente. No sabía que pasaría en el futuro, no sabía que sucedería con él si aceptaba los sentimientos que tenía hacia Crowley, no sabía si hoy o mañana o en cien años finalmente tendría que rendir cuentas ante Dios. Lo único que sabía era que abandonar a Crowley no era una opción. Porque Crowley era su estrella guía y, sin él, Aziraphale sabía que no podría seguir viviendo.

Así que se levantó, secó sus lágrimas y se dirigió con paso firme hasta su teléfono, donde marcó un número que ya conocía de memoria.

Un timbre, dos timbres y…

—No, no. Tú regresa a la chimenea —Aziraphale no esperaba nada en particular, pero que una voz femenina aguda y quejumbrosa fuera lo primero que escuchara al marcar el número de Crowley definitivamente no estaba dentro de su lista.

—Uh… perdón. Me he equivocado de número —dijo nerviosamente, apenado de equivocarse después de la revelación que acababa de experimentar

—¡No, espera! —la chica se escuchaba francamente molesta, jadeando como si estuviera luchando contra alguien—. Crowley, detente. Vas a hacer que me caiga.

—…¿Crowley?

—Lo siento. Soy Anathema. Creo... que tenemos un problema.


	5. Chapter 5

Anathema abrió la puerta de entrada y salió al jardín, evitando que Crowley se le encaramara encima. Siguió hablando con Aziraphale por el teléfono, explicando brevemente la situación.

—Eso es muy extraño —dijo Aziraphale pensativo, una vez que Anathema terminó de narrar lo sucedido—. ¿Podrías repetir exactamente las palabras que dijiste?

—En este punto, tengo miedo de decirlo y que mi jardín se prenda en llamas o algo por el estilo —respondió Anathema, mientras se mordía levemente las uñas.

—Comprendo, querida. —una pequeña pausa y luego— Y… ¿cómo está Crowley?

Anathema volteó hacia la casa, mirando por la ventana como Crowley se había rendido de luchar contra Newt y ahora asomaba su cabecita por encima del sillón, mirándola fijamente mientras sacaba su pequeña lengua. Anathema imaginaba que la estaba maldiciendo silenciosamente en todos los idiomas que conociera.

—Creo… que está bien —respondió, dándole la espalda y siguiendo la conversación—. Es decir, no puede hablar así que no podría asegurar nada, pero no parece que le duela algo. Luce como una pitón promedio, sólo que más crecida y bastante más enojada. Si las miradas pudieran matar, ya estaría hecha un puré oloroso en el piso —finalizó, mientras daba otra mirada rápida a la ventana sólo para comprobar que Crowley seguía en exactamente la misma posición.

Hubo un sonido a medio camino entre un bufido y una risita del otro lado de la línea. —No te preocupes por ti. Crowley no te haría nada. Al menos nada especialmente doloroso —continuó en un tono ligeramente divertido—. En cualquier caso, quizá sea mejor para ti lavar tus calcetines a mano, al menos durante los próximos meses. Es probable que uno de ellos desaparezca si los metes a la lavadora.

—Ah, pareces conocerlo muy bien, ¿no es así? —dijo Anathema, con una sonrisa formándose en su rostro y ya decidida a actuar de cupido entre ese par.

—Uhm… yo… eh… —Aziraphale intentó responder algo coherente, pero las emociones aún estaban muy cercanas y nada bueno saldría de su boca si seguía hablando, así que optó por guardar silencio mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con el cable del teléfono.

—Mira, seré honesta contigo —continuó Anathema con un suspiro pesado. Ahora que lo escuchaba con más atención, le resultaba tremendamente evidente el afecto mezclado con tristeza escondido en cada una de las palabras de Aziraphale cuando hablaba de Crowley. Se estremecía tan sólo de imaginar ese nivel de amor languideciente durante tantos siglos. No, no, eso se solucionaría aquí y ahora—. Crowley me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes. De hecho, me contó todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes desde que se conocieron. A grandes rasgos, por supuesto.

Un rubor terrible comenzó a apoderarse del rostro de Aziraphale, agradeciendo estar hablando por teléfono y no frente a ella. De otra forma, seguramente descubriría que un ángel puede ser descorporizado de pura vergüenza. —…Oh… él… ¿él hizo eso? —preguntó, incapaz de siquiera estar enojado porque una humana desconocida supiera de algo tan íntimo.

—Sí, lo hizo —dijo Anathema firmemente. Luego, un sentimiento de culpa empezó a picarle—. Eh… quizá eso también fue mi culpa. Tuvo una especie de _crisis_ mientras veníamos para acá. —Se tomó un momento para analizar lo que acababa de decir y el sentimiento de culpa creció a niveles gigantescos mientras se le coloreaban sus mejillas—. Y quizá tampoco debía contarte eso. Lo siento, por favor no le digas a Crowley que te dije. —Finalizó apresuradamente y volviendo a morderse las uñas.

—…Está bien —respondió Aziraphale relajándose un poco—. Me alegra que Crowley pueda hablar con alguien de… eso.

—Ok —dijo Anathema, para luego seguir hablando. Ya había metido la pata, al menos haría que valiera la pena—. Escucha, sé que no somos ni siquiera cercanos, pero sé que amas a Crowley tanto como él te ama a ti. Él está sufriendo por eso y creo que tú también. ¿No crees que, después de todo lo que han pasado, _merecen_ estar juntos?

—Es… un poco más complicado que eso. —A Aziraphale se le hizo un nudo en la garganta mientras hablaba. Ya no quería llorar.

—La vida es complicada. El _amor_ es incluso más complicado. Pero aquí estamos, ¿no es así? Viviendo y amando, porque vale la pena hacerlo.

_Vale la pena_. Las palabras de Anathema resonaron en la mente de Aziraphale, dejándolo sin palabras por un momento.

—Tomaré tu silencio como un sí —continuó Anathema al no escuchar ninguna respuesta del otro lado—. Como sea, deberías venir lo más pronto posible. De verdad estoy preocupada de que le haya hecho algo malo.

—Eh… sí. Tomaré un taxi ahora mismo —respondió Aziraphale en voz baja.

—Gracias. —Y colgó.

* * *

Aziraphale aún se quedó sosteniendo el teléfono contra su oído por unos segundos. Después, bajó lentamente el auricular hasta colgarlo, sus manos apenas moviéndose, su pecho llenándose de aire poco a poco hasta que no hubo más espacio, soltándolo finalmente en un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Su mente comenzó a divagar por sus recuerdos, recuerdos de una larga vida, tan larga como la Tierra misma. Revivió, por solo unos instantes, las emociones que acompañaban a sus memorias: fascinación, aburrimiento, ira, tristeza, felicidad, _amor_. Había sido una buena vida. _Era_ una buena vida. Y en gran parte se debía a que, en todos esos milenos, él nunca estuvo solo, porque tenía la gran dicha de contar con Crowley a su lado.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras abría lentamente sus ojos. _Vale la pena,_ pensó. _No importa lo que pase, vale la pena._ Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, al cielo nocturno y, quizá, un poco más allá.

—Perdóname —murmuró, mientras una lágrima silenciosa resbalaba por su mejilla. Luego, caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta de entrada y salió a la calle. La brisa y el frío golpearon su rostro de inmediato, haciéndolo estremecerse bajo la sensación. Era como despertar, como renacer.

Tomó el primer taxi que pasó.

* * *

Crowley estaba _enojado_. No precisamente con Anathema, sabía que había sido un accidente, pero el no poder hablar ni opinar lo hacía sentirse tan impotente que quería gritar. Desafortunadamente, no podía hacerlo en ese momento, así que optó por mirar fijamente a la principal responsable de todo esto mientras huía con _su_ teléfono y hablaba con _su_ ángel sin siquiera dejarlo escuchar lo que le diría.

Después de unos minutos, Anathema regresó adentro, dejando el celular en la mesita de la entrada y avanzando hacia la salita.

—Primero que nada, lo siento. —Anathema se veía realmente apenada y nerviosa, ni siquiera levantaba la mirada del piso. Crowley decidió que era suficiente castigo por el momento, así que dejó de mirarla y se relajó en el sillón. Anathema notó el movimiento y suspiró pesadamente—. Seguro que Aziraphale podrá solucionarlo. Dijo que tomaría un taxi, así que aún tardará un par de horas, supongo.

Crowley se enroscó lo más que pudo en la esquina del sillón, como queriendo desaparecer. Si bien él disfrutaba de esta forma y la adoptaba de vez en cuando, sobre todo para tomar baños de sol en la terraza de su departamento, Aziraphale no lo había visto así desde el Edén. _Eras una serpiente_ , había dicho en el Gólgota, con una crudeza en su voz. Crowley sabía que la única razón por la que Aziraphale lo rechazaba era porque él era un demonio. Las cosas serían tan diferentes si fuera un ángel aún, o incluso un humano. Ahora sentía que todo su cuerpo gritaba “¡Hey, mírenme! ¡Soy un demonio!”, y eso sería la primera cosa que Aziraphale vería después de su última conversación.

_Genial, ahora ni siquiera querrá mirarte_ , pensaba mientras miraba como se consumían los leños en la chimenea frente a él y la esperanza que le había dado Anathema se marchitaba poco a poco. Y ya sabía lo que venía después de eso: pensamientos amargos, arrepentimientos y auto-recriminaciones. Pero Crowley estaba cansado, demasiado cansado incluso para eso. Había sido un día lleno de emociones y estaba terminando de la peor manera posible. Necesitaba una pausa urgentemente, así que decidió dejar de existir activamente por un momento y se durmió.

* * *

Aziraphale arribó a la casa de Anathema poco antes de medianoche. Todo el trayecto se mantuvo en silencio, con la mente divagando entre recuerdos y el paisaje que se veía por la ventana. Estaba frente a la reja ahora, donde se dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos por un instante. Aún era un manojo de nervios, pero al menos ahora se sentía con la suficiente valentía para enfrentar lo que sea que le esperara al cruzar esa puerta. Finalmente, abrió los ojos y, con un suspiro pesado, tocó el timbre.

Nadie atendió inmediatamente y la casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Aziraphale frunció el ceño e intentó sentir alguna presencia dentro de la casa. Y sí, había tres presencias, todas terrenales para el disgusto de Aziraphale. No había nada demoniaco, nada que le indicara que Crowley estaba ahí, a salvo. Esto lo hizo preocuparse y tocó nuevamente el timbre, con más insistencia esta vez.

Estaba a punto de entrar por la fuerza cuando una luz se prendió y, unos segundos después, la puerta de entrada se abría para dar paso a un joven alto con gafas. El hombre apresuró el paso para dejar entrar a Aziraphale.

—Lo siento, nos quedamos dormidos —dijo Newt, a manera de saludo. Sus gafas estaban mal puestas y su pelo se veía algo revuelto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Aziraphale, relajando su expresión al saber que nada malo había pasado—. Tu debes ser Newt, ¿no es así?

—Sí —respondió, mientras abría la reja y se hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Anathema y Crowley siguen dormidos en la sala. Al parecer ambos tienen el sueño pesado.

—Oh, ni me lo digas. Una vez Crowley durmió por casi 50 años, durante el siglo catorce —dijo, con gran afecto y diversión en su voz. Luego, un poco más serio—. No lo culpo, no fue un buen tiempo.

Newt lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa del lado, sin saber muy bien que responder. Finalmente, decidió no agregar nada más y dijo —Por favor, pasa.

Aziraphale asintió y entro silenciosamente a la casa. Lo primero que notó fue todos los libros apilados que abarcaban la mesa a un costado de él. Sentía una vibra tenue proviniendo de ellos, pero nada particularmente extraordinario. Miró al otro lado y vio a Anathema durmiendo en un sillón, con los brazos relajados y dando un bufido apenas perceptible con cada exhalación. En su regazo descansaba parcialmente una hermosa serpiente negra, con su cabecita apenas asomándose entre las escamas y sus ojos dorados abiertos pero relajados, indicando que aún estaba dormido.

Notó que la chimenea estaba apagada y supuso que Crowley, en un intento por buscar calor, se había trepado al regazo de la chica. Inconscientemente, claro. Jamás haría algo así estando en sus cinco sentidos. A Aziraphale esta escena lo enterneció tanto que emitió un sonido a medio camino entre un bufido y un oso agonizante. Con eso, Crowley se agitó y alzó la cabeza, mirando a Aziraphale fijamente por una milésima de segundo para luego salir disparado hacia abajo del sillón, despertando (y asustando) a Anathema en el proceso.

—¿Pero qué mier…? —comenzó a decir Anathema mientras se acomodaba los lentes y alcanzaba a ver una colita desapareciendo debajo del sillón. Dejó escapar un suspiro molesto y luego miro hacia enfrente, notando la presencia del recién llegado—. Oh. Hola. Lo siento, el calor me da sueño. —Luego, un gran bostezo mientras se levantaba y se estiraba.

—No hay problema, de verdad —respondió Aziraphale con una sonrisa. Estaba aliviado de ver que todo estaba en orden. Relativamente. Luego, se agachó un poco, intentando ver por debajo del mueble—. Uhm… ¿Crowley? —No hubo respuesta—. ¿Podrías salir un momento, por favor?

Crowley no pudo evitar sisear ansioso. No planeaba quedarse dormido tanto tiempo y ahora Aziraphale ya estaba ahí. _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?_ Pensaba nervioso. ¿Cómo debía actuar después de esa última vez que lo vio? Quería creer en las palabras de Anathema, quería creer que, si Aziraphale estaba ahí, era porque le importaba, porque le _quería_. Pero se sentía tan inseguro de esta forma, su mente imaginaba que lo vería con desagrado, que lo rechazaría de nuevo, recordándole de la peor manera posible porque Crowley no lo merecía, no se merecía nada. Estaba en completa negación y se iba haciendo cada vez más y más pequeño, deseando huir, deseando desaparecer.

—Crowley, ven aquí por favor. Me… me gustaría mucho verte.

Y eso bastó para romper el círculo vicioso que se formaba en sus pensamientos. Tomó valor de algún lado y se animó a asomar su cabeza.

—Oh, ahí estás —dijo Aziraphale, con una sonrisa tan grande y un cariño llenando sus ojos que Crowley casi se derrite ahí mismo. Siempre había deseado que lo mirara de esa forma y ahora que finalmente lo conseguía sentía que podía morir de amor.

Aziraphale, por su parte, estaba maravillado. Se acercó al sillón y se agachó, ofreciendo su mano para levantarlo del piso. Crowley pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego empezó a reptar por su brazo lentamente, encaramándose hasta llegar a su cuello y darle la vuelta por el otro lado. Aziraphale siempre había pensado que su gusto particular por los reptiles se debía a ese pequeño vistazo que había tenido de la verdadera forma de Crowley en el Edén y ahora lo confirmaba. Él era _exquisito_ , con esas brillantes escalas negras, esa vibrante barriga roja y ese par de preciosos ojos dorados que lo miraban curiosos. _Maravilloso. La criatura más hermosa del universo,_ pensaba.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado —dijo, sin poderse contenerse, mientras sostenía a Crowley lo más cercano que podía, abrazándolo. Crowley perdió el poco control que le quedaba y simplemente se apretó aún más contra Aziraphale. Éste sonrió con ternura, sintiendo todo el amor proveniente de ese largo cuerpo, entendiendo lo que Crowley quería decir con eso: _También te extrañé, ángel_.

Su pequeño momento íntimo se vio interrumpido por una tos incómoda proveniente de Newt. Aziraphale volteó a verlos y alcanzó a observar como una sonrisa tierna se desvanecía del rostro de Anathema y procedía a darle un pisotón nada disimulado a Newt.

—Cariño, ¿podrías ir a preparar más té? —le dijo, con una mueca extraña que indicaba “te lo explicaré después”. Newt se limitó a asentir y desapareció tras la pared de la cocina.

Aziraphale se rio y negó con la cabeza suavemente. Luego, regresó su atención a Crowley y frunció el ceño, notando un pequeño detalle.

—¿Tu no eras más grande? —dijo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, como midiéndolo con sus brazos.

—¿Más? ¡Es la serpiente más grande que he visto en mi vida! —exclamó Anathema, sorprendida.

—Oh, querida. Estás hablando de _la_ Serpiente que tentó a Eva. Por supuesto que Crowley es _mucho_ más grande —respondió Aziraphale con orgullo. Anathema dejó escapar un bufido divertido y Crowley volteó a verlo molesto. En otro contexto, Crowley hubiera agradecido que esas exactas palabras hubieran salido de la boca del ángel. Ahora mismo, sólo lo estaba avergonzando, más aún porque Aziraphale no se enteraba del doble sentido que acababa de decir.

—Como sea, creo que este no es el momento para saber que tan “grande” es Crowley —dijo Anathema entre risitas—. Aquí, este es el infame que causó todo esto. —Le tendió un tomo grueso. _Ut supra sic infra_ se leía en la portada. Aziraphale lo agarró y lo empezó a hojear, dejando espacio para que Crowley también pudiera verlo.

—Es verdad, esto es la lengua de los ángeles —dijo Aziraphale mientras pasaba las páginas—. Este en particular parece ser muy antiguo, de los tiempos Babilonia. Básicamente, es un manual de cómo controlar y contrarrestar a un demonio. —Crowley alzó la mirada hacia él, preocupado—. Oh, no te preocupes Crowley, seguro debe haber una forma de regresarte a la normalidad.

Luego, se dirigió a Anathema. —¿Podrías indicarme exactamente la parte que recitaste?

Anathema se acercó dudosa mientras murmuraba “yo no recité nada”, y buscó la página para luego señalar la frase exacta.

—Oh, bueno. Ahora tiene sentido —continuó Aziraphale—, con esto se reduce un demonio a su parte animal. Aquí dice que esa forma se vuelve inofensivo para quien lo combate. —Crowley siseó molesto. Aún de esta forma podía pelear contra cualquiera (o eso le gustaba pensar). Aziraphale sólo puso los ojos en blanco pero se alegró por dentro. Ahora tenía sentido que no sintiera el poder de Crowley. En este momento, no era muy diferente de una serpiente común.

—Pero se puede arreglar ¿verdad? —preguntó Anathema nerviosa.

—Sí, sí. Debe estar un poco más adelante. Si no, estoy seguro de que tengo algún hechizo de reversión en la librería —respondió mientras seguía hojeando el libro—. Esta es magia muy poderosa, no debería estar al alcance de los mortales.

—Ya te lo dije, simplemente aparecieron. Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Y te creo. De verdad lo hago. Pero deberás ser cuidadosa hasta que averigüemos quién está detrás de todo esto —añadió en un tono serio.

Anathema tragó saliva con dificultad y asintió.

—Pero primero, vamos a arreglar a este fideo. —Crowley lo miró indignado ante el mote de “fideo”. Aziraphale rio por lo bajo y recargó el libro en la mesa, buscando el contra-hechizo. Encontró la solución un poco más adelante, leyendo rápidamente para luego fruncir el ceño—. Dice que el hechizo dejará de tener el efecto cuando el demonio ya no represente una amenaza.

—Eso no tiene sentido —respondió Anathema—, fue un completo accidente. No hay ninguna amenaza.

Aziraphale siguió leyendo rápidamente entre las páginas, buscando algo que pudiera ayudarlos, pero sin encontrar nada de utilidad. Finalmente, cerro el libro derrotado mientras Crowley lo miraba curioso. —Esta bien querido, te prometo que hallaremos la manera de devolverte a tu cuerpo.

Crowley le creía, confiaba plenamente en Aziraphale. Él era tan fuerte, poderoso e inteligente que, incluso si no había nada en los libros que pudiera ayudarlo, encontraría la manera de regresarlo a su forma humana. Estaba tranquilo. Por eso y porque estaba disfrutando enormemente la _cercanía_ que tenía con Aziraphale ahora mismo. Jamás, ni en sus sueños más alocados, se había imagina que lo sostendría con tanto cuidado y delicadeza como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Lo hacían sentirse querido. Y si estar así de cerca de su ángel implicaba seguir siendo una serpiente por algún tiempo, bueno, era un precio que podía pagar.

Aún así, era desesperante no poder hablar. Porque si había algo que Crowley de verdad odiara era mantener la boca cerrada.

—Deberías besarlo. Quizá funcione. —La voz de Newt irrumpió el lugar mientras acarreaba una bandeja con una tetera y tres tazas. Aziraphale y Crowley se miraron por un instante y desviaron la mirada de inmediato. El rostro de Aziraphale estaba completamente sonrojado y, de haber sido posible, el de Crowley también lo hubiera estado.

—¡Newt! —exclamó Anathema. Era obvio que esos dos morían por besarse, pero dadas las circunstancias parecía un poco precipitado.

—¿Qué? Funciona en los cuentos de hadas —respondió Newt mientras se encogía de hombros y dejaba la charola en una encimera.

—¡Esto no es un cuento de hadas y así no funciona la magia santa! —espetó Aziraphale, en un intento por ocultar su vergüenza. Newt y Anathema lo miraron fijamente por unos instantes y luego:

—Seh, deberías intentarlo —dijo Anathema en tono ligero—. Después de todo, este chico es un genio —continuó, ignorando olímpicamente la expresión de indignación en el rostro de Aziraphale y dándole palmaditas al hombro de Newt—, detuvo a todas esas máquinas el solo. Tiene muy buenas ideas, ¿sabes?

—Uhm, de hecho, las descomp…

—No estás ayudando, amor —lo interrumpió Anathema—. Vamos, inténtalo. —La sonrisa malvada en su rostro realmente desconcertaba a Aziraphale. De pronto, recordó lo que ella _sabía_ acerca de él y Crowley y su vergüenza alcanzó niveles estratosféricos.

—Ehm…creo que será mejor que nos vayamos —comenzó a decir Aziraphale mientras huía de la situación lentamente—. Ya es bastante tarde y no querríamos abusar de su hospitalidad. Regresaré a revisar los demás libros cuando hayamos solucionado este asunto. —Señaló a Crowley con un además—. Sí. Perfecto. Que pasen una noche encantadora. —Y salió por la puerta.

Aziraphale prácticamente corrió hasta la reja, con las mejillas acaloradas y una serpiente confundida enroscada en su cuello. Salió a la calle como una exhalación cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —era la voz de Anathema, que venía hacia él—. Se te olvida esto —dijo, ya frente a él y tendiéndole la ropa de Crowley y su celular.

—Gr…gracias —respondió Aziraphale sin mirarla a los ojos, guardando el teléfono en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y tomando la ropa.

—No sé nada acerca de este tipo de relaciones —continuó Anathema, optando por la vía directa—, pero _esto_ —señalo a Crowley y Aziraphale—, no puede estar mal, porque es _amor_. Y eso es bueno. Y eso esta bien. Dios es amor después de todo, ¿no es así? —finalizó, con una sonrisa.

Aziraphale no parecía tener un buen argumento contra eso, así que no dijo nada. Por su parte, Crowley ya había pensado en mil formas de volverse a declarar aprovechando el momento pero, dadas las condiciones actuales, se limitó a sisear.

Anathema sonrió. No había nada más que agregar, realmente. —Buena suerte —les dijo, a ambos—. Crowley ya tiene mi número, así que háganme saber de cualquier avance —se despidió, para luego volver a entrar a la casa.

Aziraphale dejó escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que estaba sosteniendo. Miró a Crowley, quien le devolvió un brillante mirada, y sonrió. _Vale la pena_ , repitió en su mente, _vale la pena_. Luego, se encaminó hacia el Bentley y abrió la puerta del conductor, a lo que Crowley respondió inmediatamente con un siseo alarmado.

—Lo siento, querido. Pero necesitas extremidades para manejar —le respondió mientras los introducía en el vehículo y cerraba la puerta—. Además, te he visto manejar cientos de veces, no debería ser tan difícil.

Crowley emitió un escandaloso siseo mientras se enroscaba con fuerza a Aziraphale, evitando que se moviera y pusiera sus inexpertas manos sobre su precioso auto. Luego, sabiendo que no llegarían a ninguna parte así, se dedico a indicarle, a señas, cómo funcionaba el vehículo.

No fue tan difícil como pensó. Después de todo, Aziraphale era muy listo y siempre se habían entendido muy bien, incluso sin usar palabras.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomar en cuenta que he actualizado el rating y los tags (al final si tuvo smut jaja)

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí?

La voz de Aziraphale distrajo los pensamientos de Crowley, que en ese momento se encontraba enroscado en el asiento de pasajeros, tratando de controlar el frío que sentía. No era tanto como para que pudiera afectarle demasiado, pero aún así estaba temblando un poco. Más que nada, el frío que sentía era del tipo emocional. Para poder explicarle a Aziraphale cómo funcionaba el auto, Crowley tuvo que desenroscarse de su cuello, señalando con su cabeza y su cola ciertos botones y manijas. Una vez que estaban en camino, no se atrevió a volver a su posición anterior, por más que lo deseara. La cercanía corporal era algo que recién estaban experimentando y Crowley jamás pensaría siquiera en invadir el espacio personal de Aziraphale sin ser expresamente invitado. Además, aún estaba un poco traumatizado por cómo había reaccionado Aziraphale esa última vez, en la puerta de la librería, alejándose de Crowley como si tuviera la peste. No, no. No lo echaría a perder esta vez.

Crowley levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de Aziraphale, quien se negaba a apartar los ojos del camino (no era una sorpresa que resultara ser un conductor muy cuidadoso). Sus ojos azules reflejaban claramente las luces del alumbrado y su rostro tenía una expresión calmada, con algo en la curvatura de sus labios y en el borde de sus ojos que Crowley no alcanzaba a comprender. Se inclinó hacia el sin darse cuenta, atraído, como siempre, hacia su figura. Fue entonces que se percató de una mano extendida en su dirección. Tocándolo. _Invitándolo_.

Fue entonces que Aziraphale se tomó un segundo para mirarlo, tan lleno de amor y ternura. Hacia _Crowley_. —Ven aquí, querido. —Y Crowley no podía decir que no a eso. No podía decir que no a ninguna petición que Aziraphale le hiciera, de hecho.

Empezó a avanzar hacia Aziraphale lento, cuidadoso, en caso de que Aziraphale se arrepintiera en el último momento. De nuevo, las inseguridades seguían ahí, más pequeñas y menos ruidosas, pero ahí. Después de unos minutos, el largo cuerpo de Crowley descansaba en el regazo de Aziraphale, hecho una espiral sobre sus muslos.

Una vez que se hubo acurrucado lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran cómodos, Crowley levantó la mirada y, para su sorpresa, Aziraphale había robado otro segundo para mirarlo con una amplia sonrisa.

—Tú, maldita cosa preciosa —exclamó Aziraphale, con tanto cariño que Crowley habría podido llenar océanos con ello—. No sé porque nunca me mostraste que aún podías ser una serpiente —continuó, regresando la vista al frente—. Eres _hermoso._

Y eso era todo, Anathema había matado a Crowley con ese hechizo y ahora estaba en el paraíso, porque esas palabras, esa voz y esa mirada no podían ser reales. 

Pero los demonios no van al paraíso al morir, ¿cierto?

* * *

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron casi en silencio, mucho más rápido y tranquilo que la ida. Estaban disfrutando de la noche, el pacífico zumbido del motor y la compañía del otro. Ahí, en las afueras de Londres, sobre una carretera vacía, había una tranquilidad que jamás habían sentido. Era como si, de pronto, fueran los únicos entes existiendo en todo el mundo. Como si sólo se tuvieran el uno al otro.

Y, de cierta forma, así era. Así siempre había sido.

Llegaron a la librería. Casi no había gente transitando y la luz de la luna se combinaba suavemente con las lámparas de la calle. Habían estado ahí, en tantas ocasiones, viendo hacía la librería a través de los vidrios del Bentley y sabiendo que pronto tendrían que correr, que esconderse, buscar su siguiente objetivo. Pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente. Y Crowley podía verlo. Y Aziraphale también podía verlo, esta vez. No había prisa, no había urgencia. Al contrario, tenían todo el tiempo que el mundo quisiera ofrecerles.

Aziraphale estacionó el Bentley suavemente y miró hacia Crowley, posando una mano sobre sus escamas, acariciándolo distraídamente. —Deberíamos apurarnos. Mientras más rápido, más pronto podré escuchar tu voz —dijo, sin pensar. Crowley se preguntaba si era posible morir de una sobredosis de ternura.

Para Aziraphale, era más fácil hablar con Crowley de esta forma, los sentimientos resbalando de su boca casi sin ninguna restricción. Era bastante _liberador_ el poder expresarse con las palabras que siempre se habían quedado en la punta de su lengua, nunca atreviéndose a dar el salto al exterior. Ahora se sentía liviano, brumoso. Pero no demasiado, no aún. Había una palabra, una sola, que se mantenía firmemente anclada en su pecho, evitando que despegara y volara por las nubes. Era una palabra poderosa, una palabra peligrosa. Aziraphale sabía que, en el momento en que la dejara escapar, no habría marcha atrás. _Incierto, terrorífico, huye, huye, huye_. Esa pequeña voz en su cabeza aún no se callaba, un instinto primitivo de básica preservación.

Seguramente, el rostro de Aziraphale comenzó a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, porque esos ojos dorados brillaron con una leve preocupación. Aziraphale se sacudió internamente. Su prioridad ahora mismo debía ser Crowley, lidiaría con su propio desastre después.

Bajo del auto con Crowley enroscado en su cuello y sus pertenencias bajo el brazo. Entro en la librería y dejó la ropa sobre una de las mesitas de la entrada, luego se dirigió hacia la parte trasera donde había una especie de medio cuarto donde guardaba aquellos textos demasiado peligrosos para que estuvieran a la vista humana. En el camino, capto algo moviéndose por el rabillo del ojo y se detuvo, girando ligeramente. No recordaba que había dejado el espejo sin cubrir, así que el reflejo que vio fue inesperado. Pero no fue algo desagradable, al contrario, era divertido verse a una enorme serpiente enroscada en su cuello y brazos. Parecía una bufanda alborotada.

Entonces, su mirada se desvió al resto de su persona, a su cabello aún más alborotado que de costumbre, a sus mejillas sonrosadas y ligeramente hinchadas, a su traje revuelto y mal acomodado, a sus zapatos polvosos y sin lustre. Volvió a levantar la mirada y vio a Crowley, quien lo miraba con una expresión curiosa a través del espejo.

Había algo en toda la situación que no terminaba de encajar, algo que no hacía sentido del todo. Pero Aziraphale no lograba percibir qué era.

Como sea. Crowley, ahora, concéntrate. Continuó caminando hacia el cuarto y tomó algunos libros que pensaba que le serían de utilidad para la situación que tenía, literalmente, entre manos. Las escamas de Crowley eran increíblemente _suaves_ al tacto, firmes pero tan lisas que si posabas tu mano sobre ellas casi se deslizaría por si misma. Aziraphale estaba tan fascinado por ese detalle que no quería dejar de tocarlas. No quería dejar de tocar a Crowley, ahora que descubría que era tan fácil hacerlo. Así que transportó los libros hacia el escritorio casi de uno en uno, sólo para poder tener libre una mano y poder seguir _acariciándolo_.

Finalmente, terminó de transportar todos los libros que necesitaba y se sentó en un sofá individual a un costado, ya decidido a pasar lo que restaba de la madrugada leyendo y volviendo a leer.

Crowley, por su parte, trataba de seguir el ritmo de la lectura de Aziraphale, pero era extremadamente complicado por la condición natural de sus ojos (las serpientes no pueden leer, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo?) y al poco rato se rindió, dirigiendo su concentración a algo mucho más interesante: las manos de Aziraphale sobre su cuerpo. Tan suaves, tan gentiles. Crowley casi deseaba que Aziraphale no encontrara la manera de regresarlo a su forma humana sólo para que pudiera tocarlo así por toda la eternidad.

Pero también estaba exhausto, ese último mes apenas si había dormido y las últimas horas habían sido especialmente agotadoras. Crowley estaba decidido a disfrutar cada momento que pudiera pasar en los brazos de Aziraphale, pero sus caricias eran tan lentas y relajantes que Crowley empezó a quedarse dormido poco a poco, cabeceando cada vez más.

Cuando los rayos del sol de la mañana empezaron a asomarse por las ventanas, Crowley finalmente perdió la batalla contra el sueño y recargó su cabeza en la mano que Aziraphale que sostenía el libro. Aziraphale sintió la relajación del cuerpo de Crowley alrededor suyo y lo miró. Tenía la misma expresión de cuando lo encontró en casa de Anathema, dormido profundamente en su regazo. Crowley nunca bajaba la guardia, ni siquiera con él. Siempre con una fachada de frialdad, rudeza y estilo. Y ahora podía verlo ahí, dormido, tan lindo y suave que cualquiera podría afirmar que era una dulzura, incapaz de matar a una mosca. Aziraphale se movió sin pensar, levantando su mano e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, mientras cerraba los ojos para darle un beso en la parte superior de su cabecita, absolutamente enternecido por la escena que tenía la dicha de presenciar.

Este ligero cambio de movimiento despertó a Crowley súbitamente, mirando hacia Aziraphale justo en el momento en que sus labios lo alcanzaban, provocando que sus bocas se encontraran.

En un instante, Crowley recuperó su forma humana y ahora estaba encima de Aziraphale.

Desnudo.

Y Aziraphale lo estaba besando.

_¿Qué?_

Aziraphale abrió los ojos y se separó un poco, encontrándose con los ojos de Crowley completamente perplejos. Crowley definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y no se atrevía a moverse. Su mente había entrado en una especie de cortocircuito que sólo salió de un trance para entrar a otro cuando, en lugar de que Aziraphale lo empujara o lo golpeara o Crowley despertara (porque esto era _definitivamente_ un sueño), sintió unos brazos cálidos abrazándolo con entusiasmo.

—¡Crowley, volviste! —exclamó Aziraphale, apretándolo fuertemente contra sí—. ¡Oh, esto es bueno, muy bueno!

—Ngk —fue lo único que la boca de Crowley pudo articular en ese momento.

Aziraphale se volvió a apartar un poco para poder verlo nuevamente y, al parecer, por fin pudo ver (y sentir) el _resto_ de Crowley, porque su rostro fue de un suave rubor a cubrirse completamente de un carmesí que podía empatar con el cabello de Crowley, el pánico dejándose ver en sus ojos.

Crowley comprendió que habían ido de 0 a 100 muy rápido, _demasiado_ rápido, incluso para él. En un movimiento rápido se puso de pie y chasqueó los dedos, vistiéndose de inmediato antes de que la vista de Aziraphale pudiera inspeccionar un poco más _abajo_.

Pasaron varios segundos en silencio, sólo mirándose el uno al otro. Luego estallaron las carcajadas. Y era un alivio. Una cascada bajando por sus sedientas gargantas. El que pudieran reírse juntos de una situación tan _ridícula_ significaba que, lo que sea que tuvieran, aún estaba _ahí_. Real, vivo.

Finalmente, la risa se fue desvaneciendo, pero el sentimiento de felicidad seguía ahí. Ambos agradecían profundamente eso.

—Oh, querido, —dijo Aziraphale, mientras se levantaba y abrazaba nuevamente a Crowley, un poco menos entusiasta pero con el mismo afecto—. Me alegra tanto tenerte de vuelta.

Crowley se sorprendió sólo un poco, luego correspondió el abrazo tímidamente. —Es bueno estar de vuelta.

Se separaron después de unos momentos, aun sonriendo, y se permitieron mirarse a los ojos lo suficiente como para transmitirse seguridad. Ambos miraron hacia otro lado antes de que la situación se volviera incómoda. Crowley se alejó un poco, buscando su teléfono en la mesita de entrada.

—No puedo creer que ese estúpido plan funcionara —dijo Crowley, mientras tomaba su teléfono y lo desbloqueaba—. Le diré a Anathema que su novio tenía razón. Y que debería buscar empleo como oráculo. Increíble.

Aziraphale rio por lo bajo ante lo último.

—Algunas veces lo más fácil es lo mejor —respondió alegre—. Pero, ahora que lo pienso, tiene sentido que haya funcionado.

—¿De verdad? ¿Ahora lo único que falta para vencer la magia divina es un beso? —dijo Crowley con una sonrisa burlona—. Vaya, el Cielo está condenado.

—No, no me refería a eso —dijo Aziraphale, sin poder evitar reírse—. Esos libros y conjuros están hechos para ser recitados por ángeles, no por humanos que resulta que pueden conjurar.

—Ouch, Anathema se pondrá triste si te escucha hablar así de sus poderes.

—Como decía —continuó Aziraphale, poniendo los ojos en blanco—, fue hecho para ángeles, pero responde también a humanos que puedan utilizarlo. Aunque no completamente, el hechizo que Anathema recitó tendría que haberte convertido en una serpiente real. Pero tu aún podías entender lo que decíamos y comunicarte con nosotros, ¿no es así?

—Sep.

—Pienso que el encantamiento respondía parcialmente a Anathema por el momento. Entonces, en el momento que se detectara una presencia divina, el encantamiento ahora obedecería a dicha presencia. Ahí es cuando entro yo.

Aziraphale hizo una pausa. Crowley creía que lo hacía para añadirle un efecto dramático a su explicación, pero luego de unos momentos notó que Aziraphale jugueteaba nerviosamente con sus dedos y sus mejillas se coloreaban ligeramente de rosa.

—Cuando te vi, uhm, durmiendo sobre mí —continuó Aziraphale mientras miraba hacia abajo, pretendiendo estar repentinamente interesado en alizar su chaleco. Crowley no pudo evitar sonrojarse igualmente y desvió la mirada—. Yo… pensé que te veías muy… lindo. Y también pensé que eras una… dulzura. —Crowley no pudo evitar mirar de reojo hacia Aziraphale ante esa última palabra, sólo para verlo aún más sonrojado. _No soy una dulzura, soy una amenaza_ , estaba a punto de decir cuando Aziraphale siguió hablando—. En resumen, no te veía como una amenaza, —y Crowley tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

—El hechizo dejará de tener el efecto cuando el demonio ya no represente una amenaza —repitió Crowley, acercándose a Aziraphale nuevamente—. Eres un genio, ángel. Incluso cuando no te das cuenta.

Aziraphale sonrió tímidamente, pero no lo miró. —Uhm, creo que… hay algo más. Después de nuestra última conversación…

—Eh, sí. Sobre eso —interrumpió Crowley, rascándose la cabeza—. Yo… eh… lamento haberte arrastrado a todo esto. Si aún no tienes una respuesta, si quieres más tiempo yo… puedo dártelo, —realmente no quería darle más tiempo, pero había sido una noche ajetreada y no quería apresurar las cosas. No de nuevo—. De verdad, sólo… no dejes de hablarme durante tanto tiempo.

Ante eso, Aziraphale volteó a verlo con una expresión confundida.

—Pero… sólo fueron un par de días…

—Sí, sí. Se que un mes no parece mucho —lo interrumpió Crowley, mientras volvía a mirar su teléfono—, pero debemos mantenernos en contacto, en caso de que ocurra algo. Te conseguiré un celular para que puedas mandarme un mensaje en caso de que no quieras habl…

Crowley miró a Aziraphale y se detuvo en seco. Aziraphale estaba pálido como una hoja y su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente. Su mirada estaba perdida y sus ojos reflejaban terror absoluto.

_No, no, no. No puede ser._

—…ale.

Un zumbido sonaba en los oídos de Aziraphale y un temblor estaba invadiendo su cuerpo. _Es imposible que haya pasado un mes. Ese sueño sólo duró unos minutos._

—…aphale.

 _Quizá no fue un sueño, quizá fue una visión. Una advertencia._ El pánico se apoderó de él al recordar esas terribles imágenes en su cuerpo. _Esto está mal, muy, muy mal. Corre, corre, corre.._

—¡Aziraphale! —Un grito y unas manos sacudiéndolo ligeramente lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Se encontró con un par de ojos dorados, mirándolo preocupados. Los ojos que tanto amaba, que tanto temía. Se apartó violentamente de Crowley y le dio la espalda, como si su toque le quemara. _Corre, corre, corre_.

Una expresión de dolor atravesó el rostro de Crowley, pero no se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo. —Estás… ¿estás bien, ángel? ¿Qué demonios ocurr…?

—Vete. —Aziraphale sentía que se ahogaba. Que se ahogaba y se quemaba, entre humo y llamas—. Por favor, vete. — _Corre, huye, escóndete. De él, de Ella, de ti._

Estaba esperando escuchar unos pasos alejándose, estaba esperando escuchar una puerta cerrándose. _Lo siento, Crowley. Lo siento. No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…_

Unos brazos familiarmente cálidos lo sostuvieron en un abrazo. Y Aziraphale rompió en llanto. Pensó que volvería a caer en un oscuro abismo de incertidumbre. Pensó que las visiones y las llamas empezarían a crecer alrededor suyo, de nuevo. Pensó que, esta vez, no despertaría.

Pero esta vez no estaba solo.

Algo, alguien, lo sostenía desde algún lugar lejano. Una luz en la oscuridad. Una estrella guía. Y Aziraphale se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a esa sensación, usándola para salir de las profundidades de su propia desesperación.

Lentamente, el mundo a su alrededor volvía a tomar forma y el chillido en sus orejas se disipaba. Empezó a sentir sus piernas contra el suelo, empezó a ver imágenes borrosas a través de sus lágrimas, empezó a escuchar su propio llanto. Y, entre los sollozos, había una voz suave y cálida, que lo llamaba, que lo calmaba.

—Está bien, ángel. Está bien. —Una mano acariciando su espalda. Otra, alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndolo—. Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

Lentamente, dejó de temblar, enfocándose en la voz y en aquellas manos para poder calmarse. Inhaló y exhaló una, dos, tres veces. Eran respiraciones innecesarias y violentas, pero finalmente, pudo dejar de llorar tan desconsoladamente. Se dio cuenta que estaba en el piso, que ambos lo estaban. Entonces abrió los ojos y pudo ver a Crowley, acunándolo y sosteniéndolo, firme pero cariñoso. Crowley se separó un poco a la vez que Aziraphale intentaba mirarlo.

—Ahí estás, —dijo Crowley, con una expresión de ternura y preocupación.

Hubo una rápida tensión cruzando su rostro, mientras una de sus manos se hundía ligeramente en la espalda de Aziraphale. Fue entonces cuando Aziraphale se dio cuenta dónde estaban sus propias manos. _Oh no_. Las uñas de Aziraphale estaban enterradas en los hombros de Crowley, y sus pulgares estaban presionando tan fuertemente la piel alrededor de su cuello que estaba empezando a verse morada. Aziraphale apartó las manos inmediatamente y sintió que empezaba a temblar de nuevo. _Te lastimé, de nuevo. Siempre te lastimo. Tú, que eres tan bueno conmigo, tan gentil. No te merezco. Soy malo para ti. Lo siento, lo siento, lo sie…_

—No tienes por qué disculparte, —Aziraphale se dio cuenta que estaba hablando en voz alta—. Soy mucho más fuerte que unos cuantos rasguños —dijo Crowley con una sonrisa, sin apartarse en ningún momento.

Aziraphale no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía perdido, desolado. Así que se rindió ante la única cosa que sabía que era real en ese momento, y se hundió en Crowley.

—Oh, Crowley. Lo siento tanto, —dijo entre sollozos—. Por favor perdóname. Por esto. Por… todo.

—No hay una sola cosa que hayas hecho mal en toda tu vida, ángel, —respondió Crowley—. Bueno, quizá esa vez que dijiste que The Velvet Underground era bepop. Imperdonable.

Aziraphale no pudo evitar reír. Crowley también rio. —Gracias, querido, —dijo Aziraphale, logrando mantener una sonrisa entre las lágrimas que aún rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras lo miraba a los ojos con dulzura.

—¿Por qué? —respondió Crowley, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Por no escucharme esta vez, por quedarte aquí, por siempre estar aquí, conmigo. Por todo, gracias.

—Lo que sea por verte sonreír, —murmuró Crowley mientras miraba hacia abajo, buscando sostener tímidamente las manos de Aziraphale, quien no lo rechazó y entrelazó sus dedos. Aziraphale notó un ligero temblor en las manos de Crowley, pero no lo mencionó—. ¿Quieres hablar de, uh, esto? —continuó Crowley en un murmullo.

Aziraphale dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro y se recargó en el hombro de Crowley. Pasaron unos segundos así, en silencio. Crowley estaba a punto de ofrecerse a preparar un té cuando Aziraphale habló.

—Tengo miedo, Crowley, —dijo, hundiéndose un poco más en Crowley—.   
Tengo mucho, mucho miedo.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo? —preguntó Crowley, aún sosteniendo sus manos entrelazadas.

—Tengo miedo incluso de decirlo en voz alta, —la voz de Aziraphale se hacía más y más pequeña, pero estaba tan cerca que Crowley escuchaba cada palabra y suspiro claramente.

—Entonces muéstrame, —continuó Crowley apresuradamente—, y así podremos combatirlo juntos.

 _Juntos._ Realmente no había otra manera, ¿cierto? Dos caras de la misma moneda. Una balanza, un complemento. Así era como funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. Desde el Principio.

Así que Aziraphale les dio un último apretón a las manos de Crowley, separándolas para luego tomar el rostro de Crowley entre sus manos y juntar sus frentes. Era un gesto que ya habían hecho antes, aquella noche en el apartamento de Crowley. El estar en la mente del otro por tan sólo unos instantes había sido algo muy íntimo, pero no desagradable. Aquella vez, Aziraphale había sentido una suave oscuridad, la luz de las estrellas y una pasión que podría alimentar a mil soles. Aquella vez, Crowley había sentido fuego radiante, la calidez de la vida y el amor divino, que creía perdido hace ya tanto tiempo, le envolvía y abrazaba.

Esta vez, el contacto tendría una sola dirección. Y lo que Aziraphale le mostraría sería muy distinto. Crowley colocó sus manos sobre las de Aziraphale y asintió, cerrando sus ojos a la par que los de Aziraphale. En un instante, su mente fue invadida por seis mil años de memorias, pudiendo sentir cada una de las emociones que Aziraphale había sentido cada uno de esos días amargos y cada una de esas noches desiertas. Los recuerdos se aceleraban rápidamente, mientras el miedo y el amor iban tiñiendo más profundamente cada uno de ellos. Hasta que llegaron al día después del No-Apocalipsis, y a las noches que le siguieron.

Aziraphale se separó poco a poco, recolectando sus piezas y volviéndose a armar en el presente. Podía sentar su labio inferior temblar ligeramente y, en sus manos, Crowley se sentía tenso y duro. Contó hasta tres y abrió los ojos. Frente a él, Crowley tenía una expresión desconsolada y sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ángel, —dijo Crowley en un suspiro, antes de lanzarse y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. Debí saberlo, debí darme cuenta —decía, mientras se hundía en el hombro de Aziraphale—. Esto es mi culpa, perdóname.

Aziraphale se sorprendió ante la reacción de Crowley y no se movió por unos momentos. Luego, sus manos escalaron hasta la espalda de Crowley, haciendo puños ahí y atrayéndolo aún más.

—Oh, querido mío, —dijo Aziraphale, sin poder contener su propio llanto—. Esto no es remotamente tu culpa.

—Pero… si no fuera por mí… Si yo… si yo no me hubiera acercado a ti… Si yo no te hubiera hablado…

Ante eso, Aziraphale se separó en un movimiento rápido y miró a los ojos a Crowley con intensidad.

—Escúchame, y quiero que recuerdes cada una de mis palabras, —dijo Aziraphale, repentinamente seguro de sí mismo—. Si no te hubieras acercado, si no me hubieras hablado, si no hubieras estado ahí todos estos años… Crowley, hubiera estado _perdido_ sin ti. Probablemente ni siquiera estaríamos aquí, ahora. —Una sonrisa amarga cruzó su rostro mientras levantaba una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro de Crowley—. No quiero que pienses, ni por un instante, que lamento haberte conocido. Tú siempre has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Cada una de las palabras de Aziraphale resonaron en el corazón de Crowley, llenándolo, curándolo. Aún así, no pudo evitar preguntar:

—¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

La boca de Aziraphale se torció en una expresión de tristeza y arrepentimiento. —Yo soy quien debe disculparse. Tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo. Incluso cuando te rechazaba, incluso cuando te alejaba, siempre volvías. Tan paciente, tan amable, tan dulce. —Una pequeña pausa. Luego, Aziraphale se inclinó hacia adelante y besó suavemente la frente de Crowley—. Lo mejor que me ha pasado eres _tú_ , Crowley. Y lo digo en serio.

Crowley dejó escapar un sonido ahogado ante el contacto y llevó sus manos a su boca, en un intento por reprimir su llanto. Pero Aziraphale lo detuvo, volviendo a tomar las manos de Crowley entre las suyas y llevándolas a sus labios, plantando besos entre sus dedos.

Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de los labios de Crowley. Un suspiro que había contenido en su pecho por seis mil años. Crudo, urgente, _libre_. Por primera vez, su mente estaba en silencio. Por primera vez, su ansiedad no lo consumía. Por primera vez, lo único que habitaba en su cuerpo era el inmenso amor que sentía por Aziraphale.

—Ángel, —lo llamó, suave y cariñoso—. No puedo responder a muchas preguntas. No puedo garantizar el futuro. Pero si hay algo que puedo decirte y que sé que es verdad. —Crowley acariciaba suavemente el dorso de las manos de Aziraphale con sus pulgares—. Tú no vas a Caer.

El corazón de Aziraphale dio un salto con la última palabra y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Su garganta se hizo un nudo y su pecho se revolvió. Sintió que caminaba por el borde de un precipicio, pero Crowley lo sostenía, lo sostenía…

—¿Cómo… cómo lo sabes? —dijo, apenas audible.

Crowley sonrió con dulzura. Ahora, él llevo las manos de Aziraphale a sus labios y las beso, de la misma forma que Aziraphale lo había hecho. —Por qué no hay ninguna razón para que eso pase. —dijo Crowley, levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos de Aziraphale—. Aziraphale, tu único pecado y tu máxima virtud ha sido, desde siempre, _amar_. Amas a la humanidad, amas a cada criatura que habita esta tierra, la amas a Ella. Cada acción, cada gesto, cada parte de tu ser está llena de amor. Es lo que eres. Y si me lo preguntas, tú eres el único ángel que hace su maldito trabajo, —una sonrisa tímida surgió en los labios de Aziraphale—. No vas a Caer. Confía en mí, tengo experiencia en eso.

Y Aziraphale descubrió que confiaba, que _creía_ en Crowley. Siempre lo había hecho. Algo empezó a florecer en su pecho, una semilla que había estado allí, escondida, desde hace bastante tiempo. La flor empezó a crecer, escalando fuerte y vigorosa, buscando el sol arriba, más arriba…

—Te amo, —exclamó Aziraphale en una exhalación.

El mundo no explotó.

Y Aziraphale no Cayó.

Había liberado la flor al mundo. Se había liberado a sí mismo. Por fin pudo levantar esa pesada ancla en su pecho y zarpar hacia el océano, hacia lo desconocido. Pero esta vez no había miedo, ni pánico. Porque Crowley sería su estrella guía a partir de ahora.

Aziraphale no Caería, porque Crowley estaría allí para sostenerlo.

—Oh, Crowley. Te _amo._ —Las palabras salían rápidas y desesperadas de su boca, queriendo alcanzar todo lo que se extendía a su alrededor. Quería llorar y gritar de la inmensa alegría que le provocaba poder ser _libre_ —. Te amo, te amo, te am…

Crowley lo interrumpió con un beso ansioso y necesitado, con tanta energía que provocó que Aziraphale cayera de espaldas al piso. Pero Aziraphale no se quejó, sino que abrazó a Crowley, queriéndolo cerca, _más cerca…_

—También te amo, ángel, —jadeó Crowley separándose un instante, sólo para volver a besarlo aún con más intensidad. Se atrevió a lamer tentadoramente los labios de Aziraphale, quién aceptó la invitación gustosamente, abriendo su boca y permitiéndole entrar a Crowley.

La lengua de Crowley se sentía cálida y exploraba con pasión cada parte su boca, enviando excitantes vibraciones por todo el cuerpo de Aziraphale. Había una urgencia, una desesperación que se extendía hasta la punta de sus dedos. Crowley abandonó su boca y empezó a dejar un rastro de besos húmedos por sus mejillas, por su quijada, por su cuello. Luego volvió a subir hasta su oreja donde mordió suavemente, provocando que Aziraphale enterrara sus uñas en la espalda baja de Crowley. El demonio dejó escapar un sonido _obsceno_ , justo en el oído de Aziraphale, quién metió las manos debajo de la camisa de Crowley, queriéndolo cerca, _más cerca…_

—Oh _Crowley,_ —suspiró Aziraphale, en un tono de voz que nunca había salido de su boca anteriormente. De repente, sintió a Crowley separarse en un movimiento rápido mientras se colocaba encima de él. Estaba a punto de disculparse por lo que sea que provocó tal reacción cuando y vio algo que nubló su mente.

Crowley lo miraba fijamente desde arriba, las pupilas completamente dilatadas y llenas de hambre y _deseo_. Crowley se lamió los labios lentamente y colocó sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Aziraphale. Comenzó a descender sobre él, como un halcón sobrevolando a su presa. Cuando estuvo a apenas unos centímetros del rostro de Aziraphale, Crowley abrió la boca, exhalando pesadamente sobre sus labios y…

—Di mi nombre otra vez, —dijo Crowley en la voz más grave que Aziraphale jamás le había escuchado.

Aziraphale sabía lo que estaba pasando, por supuesto que sabía lo que estaban _haciendo_ y hacia donde se encaminaban. No, ese no era el asunto, (tener sexo nunca había sido un pecado. De nuevo, los humanos malentendiendo todo.) El asunto tenía que ver con un descubrimiento fascinante acerca de su propia naturaleza. Aziraphale siempre había admirado (y envidiado) la _pasión_ que Crowley sentía y la facilidad con la que podía expresar sus deseos. Solía pensar que él no era así, que no tenía la capacidad de _sentir_ con tal intensidad. Solía pensar que llevaba una vida común y aburrida detrás de un vestuario común y aburrido.

Por supuesto que esa era una vil mentira. Aziraphale era un ángel tan especial porque era el único de su clase que _deseaba_ cosas. Cosas deliciosas, cosas placenteras, cosas terrenales. Y, cuando se trataba de Crowley, había un tipo de deseo muy particular. Uno hermoso, profundo y carnal, servido en bandeja de plata como el más exquisito manjar, y Aziraphale estaba _hambriento_.

Con las sensaciones embriagantes y la pasión desbordada, Aziraphale sólo sabía dos cosas. Número uno: amaba a Crowley. Número dos: quería hacerlo _sentirse_ amado, en cada forma posible. Y, por una vez, era libre de seguir sus propios deseos.

— _Crowley,_ —jadeó Aziraphale, aún más grave, casi un gruñido. Crowley movió su cadera contra la de Aziraphale, haciendo un delicioso contacto entre sus entrepiernas.

—De nuevo, —gruñó Crowley, deslizándolo una mano sobre el pecho de Aziraphale y empezando a desabotonar su chaleco.

Aziraphale dijo el nombre de Crowley una y otra vez, siendo recompensado en cada ocasión con besos apasionados y una estocada entre sus piernas, pasando de un leve interés a una completa erección en poco tiempo.

En algún punto, el saco de Crowley había desaparecido y su ajustado pantalón había sido desabotonado, liberando un poco la tensión y haciendo el contacto mucho más placentero. En algún punto, las numerosas capas de ropa que Aziraphale siempre insistía en portar habían sido abiertas, exponiendo su pecho a las ávidas manos y boca de Crowley, quien parecía tener una imperiosa necesidad de _lamer_ cada centímetro de piel disponible (Aziraphale juraría que _esa_ lengua era mágica). En algún punto, el _ansia_ era tal que la ropa empezaba a parecer una prisión y el lugar empezaba a parecer bastante incómodo para el siguiente paso. Así que, mientras Crowley mordía sensualmente uno de los pezones de Aziraphale y éste enterraba sus dedos en el trasero de Crowley, se escuchó un chasquido.

De pronto, ambos estaban encaramados en una suave y oscura cama. Aziraphale reconoció de inmediato que acababan de moverse al apartamento de Crowley. Él era el único que _tenía_ cama, después de todo.

—¿Esto… esto está bien? —preguntó Crowley con un ligero tremor en su voz. Todo este tiempo, desde que Aziraphale había pronunciado _esas_ palabras, la mente racional de Crowley se había ido de paseo, dejando en su lugar una adorable, absoluta _lujuria_. Pero, por una vez, se forzó a detenerse y asegurarse que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. La cantidad de cosas obscenas que quería hacer con el ángel era inmensurable, pero sólo las quería si Aziraphale también lo hacía.

—Mi amor, —jadeó Aziraphale, y la mente racional de Crowley podía joderse por los siguientes milenios. Aziraphale se alzó un poco hasta quedar casi recargado en el respaldo de la cama, luego atrajo a Crowley con una mano en su espalda y otra en su nuca, uniendo sus bocas nuevamente en un apasionado beso—. Esto es _perfecto._

Crowley aprovechó el momento para deshacerse finalmente de su camisa, sacándosela por encima de la cabeza y lanzándola hacia un lado de la cama. Ya se estaba inclinando hacia adelante para reanudar el beso cuando Aziraphale lo empujó hacia atrás con fuerza, cayendo suavemente sobre su espalda. Con un movimiento rápido, Aziraphale se montó _encima_ de él, agarrándolo de las muñecas posesivamente. Crowley apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar lo que acababa de pasar cuando su mente se volvió a nublar.

Los ojos de Aziraphale, que siempre habían sido tan claros y luminosos como una laguna reflejando los rayos del sol, ahora eran de un color azul profundo y con una _muy_ diferente luz reflejándose en ellos. Y esa misma mirada se detenía a lo largo de su pecho, de sus brazos, de su rostro. Había un pasado en donde Aziraphale apenas lo miraba, apenas se atrevía a posar sus ojos sobre él por escasos segundos. Ahora Aziraphale lo miraba fijamente, abiertamente, pareciendo adorar cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Ese nivel de escrutinio era embriagador. Lo hacía sentir deseado, _querido_.

Aziraphale dejó de apresar sus muñecas y empezó a acariciar suavemente sus brazos mientras se inclinaba para besar su cuello, bajando lentamente por su pecho y costillas hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde se detuvo para besar y lamer apasionadamente mientras sus manos se ocupaban cariñosamente de los pezones. Las manos de Crowley, por su parte, estaban enganchadas a las sábanas debajo de él y su cadera se frotaba impacientemente contra la pantorrilla de Aziraphale, haciendo que jadeos cada vez más altos escaparan de su boca.

—Oh _ángel,_ —gimió Crowley, revolviéndose debajo de Aziraphale—. Por favor, por _favor_ …

—¿Qué necesitas, dulzura? —preguntó Aziraphale mientras se levantaba la mirada hacia Crowley. No pudo evitar sonreír con lascivia cuando vio el rostro de Crowley. Estaba completamente sonrojado, los ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras pequeñas lágrimas se acumulaban en las orillas y sus labios estaban húmedos e hinchados, temblando ligeramente entre cada jadeo. Era _hermoso_ , un poema trazado sobre ángulos atrevidos y piel ardiente.

— _Tócame,_ —respondió Crowley con un suspiro.

Aziraphale volvió a atrapar sus labios en un beso necesitado y bajó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Crowley, introduciéndola en los pantalones y acariciando la erección sobre la delgada tela de la ropa interior. Crowley jadeó sonoramente ante el toque y empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, queriendo sentir _más_. La excitación de Aziraphale también estaba creciendo descontroladamente, más aún porque podía sentir cada jadeo ahogándose contra su boca.

Crowley bajó una de sus manos para tocar el miembro de Aziraphale sobre la ropa mientras que la otra intentaba bajar sus propios pantalones sin mucho éxito.

—Estúpido… inútil… —decía Crowley entre jadeos, maldiciendo el día en que había decidido comprar pantalones tan ridículamente ajustados. Aziraphale se dio cuenta de su problema y rio levemente contra los labios de Crowley. Luego se apartó y se separó un poco para ayudarlo, deslizando los pantalones a lo largo de sus largas piernas.

En lugar de volver a besarlo, Crowley notó que Aziraphale colocaba las manos por debajo de sus piernas. Crowley abrió los ojos sólo para mirar cómo Aziraphale levantaba una de sus piernas y _lamía_ por todo el interior de su muslo, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con esa mirada tan profunda.

—Tú, precioso, _delicioso_ ser, —susurraba Aziraphale entre besos húmedos y pequeñas mordidas entre sus piernas—. Eres tan bueno que podría comerte.

— _Cómeme,_ —exhaló Crowley con necesidad.

Aziraphale sonrió contra la piel y ambas manos volaron hasta el resorte de la ropa interior de Crowley, bajándola de un tirón y exponiendo la húmeda erección de Crowley, quien siseó con fuerza ante el placentero golpe de frío que lo rodeó.

—Como desees, —dijo Aziraphale antes de agacharse y lamer el pene de Crowley desde la base hasta la punta. Los ojos de Crowley se abrieron con sorpresa y sus manos se posaron sobre los blancos rizos, empujando y jalando ligeramente. Aziraphale respondió con un gemido sobre la punta, para luego lamerla y enroscarla con su lengua y labios.

—Ah… _Az_ … —La cadera de Crowley se movía hacia la boca de Aziraphale, buscando aún más contacto. Aziraphale se tomaba su tiempo, lamiendo y besando despacio mientras gemía con placer, justo como lo hacía cuando disfrutaba de un platillo particularmente delicioso. Crowley estaba perdiendo la cabeza. Necesitaba más y lo necesitaba _ahora_.

Para su fortuna, Aziraphale pareció leer sus pensamientos porque, de pronto, Aziraphale lo introdujo en su boca de un solo golpe, succionando con fuerza.

— _Mierda,_ _—_ gritó Crowley mientras enterraba sus dedos en la nuca de Aziraphale, sintiendo una oleada de placer invadiendo su cuerpo y haciéndolo temblar bajo la boca de Aziraphale—. _Ah,_ sí… _Az_. Se siente tan _ah_ … tan bien.

Ojos azules lo miraron ante el elogio, completamente oscurecidos por la lujuria. Aziraphale empezó a subir y bajar, lentamente al principio y luego en un ritmo constante. De vez en cuando lo soltaba para jadear y lamer sobre la punta, enviando deliciosos escalofríos a través de su columna. Crowley estaba alcanzando su límite rápidamente, sobre todo por la visión del rostro de Aziraphale, quien en algún punto había cerrado los ojos y su rostro hacía expresiones de completo placer, como si Crowley fuera _exquisito_ en su paladar. Ni en sus más alocados sueños, Crowley habría podido imaginar que Aziraphale sería capaz de hacer algo así, mostrando un _hambre_ tan desvergonzada por él que Crowley se sentía _bendecido_.

— _Ahh…_ Estoy _…_ Estoy lle-gando… —jadeaba Crowley mientras intentaba apartarse, pero Aziraphale sostuvo sus caderas con fuerza y aumentó el ritmo. Finalmente, Crowley no pudo resistirse más y terminó en la boca de Aziraphale, quien se tragó su corrida con placer. Crowley cerró con fuerza los ojos y un chillido llenó sus oídos, sintiendo que dejaba su cuerpo por un instante y veía las estrellas.

La atmósfera en la habitación se volvía pesada y caliente rápidamente. Con el sol ascendiendo en el horizonte y sus rayos filtrándose perezosos por la ventana, Aziraphale tenía la dicha de apreciar cada centímetro de Crowley, desde sus rojos cabellos que comenzaban a pegarse a su frente por el sudor, hasta sus largas y delgadas piernas. Aún envuelto en oscuras capas de ropa, Aziraphale siempre había considerado al demonio como un ser con una belleza enigmática, único en su propia existencia. Ahora lo veía ahí, hecho un desastre post-orgasmo, completamente desnudo y jadeando pesadamente. Crowley era simplemente un ser que, en ese momento, se estaba entregando en cuerpo y alma a Aziraphale y, de nuevo, era _perfecto_.

Con un chasquido, se deshizo del resto de su ropa y volvió a volcar toda su atención en Crowley.

—Crowley, mi hermoso amor, —dijo Aziraphale mientras se inclinaba y volvía a llenar de besos la cálida piel de Crowley, incapaz de separarse por demasiado tiempo ahora que sabía a lo que sabía, a lo que olía, lo que se _sentía_ —. Mi perfecto, maravilloso, magnífico demonio, —seguía diciendo entre besos húmedos y caricias suaves—. Las palabras no me son suficientes para describir lo _hermoso_ que eres.

— _Bésame,_ —exigió Crowley con un suspiro. Crowley no era bueno con las palabras, pero podía ser muy expresivo con sus acciones. Aziraphale obedeció de inmediato y trepó hasta los labios de Crowley, llenando sus bocas de sal y sudor mezclado con calor y necesidad. Crowley aprovechó el momento para bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna de Aziraphale, descubriendo que se había desasido de sus pantalones y ropa interior. Sonriendo internamente, Crowley empezó a acariciar por todo lo largo de la erección, usando su hábil pulgar para masajear la punta. Aziraphale se revolvía y gemía en la boca de Crowley, empezando a embestir el puño que lo rodeaba. 

Ahora, Aziraphale era quien estaba perdiendo la cabeza ante el inmenso placer que estaba experimentando. El sabor y el olor de Crowley llenaban su ser en más de un sentido. Pero aún quería más, quería mostrarle a Crowley cuan hermoso era ante sus ojos, quería demostrarle cuánto lo amaba, quería remendar todos esos años que había pasado sin admirar cada parte de Crowley como lo merecía. Así que alzó a Crowley y lo sentó a horcajadas sobre sí.

— _Crowley,_ —lo llamó, acariciando cariñosamente su espalda y mirándolo a los ojos, dorados y brillando como la más hermosa estrella—. Te _amo_. Te he amado desde hace tanto que apenas recuerdo el tiempo donde no lo hacía. Si me lo permites, quiero compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Quiero _tomarte_ y nunca, nunca volverte a soltar.

Con esto, Crowley lo miró profundamente. Luego sonrió, una sonrisa tan llena de amor y ternura que Aziraphale tuvo que reflejar en su propio rostro, devolviendo la sonrisa con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos. Se sentía tan, _tan_ afortunado.

—Aziraphale, —respondió Crowley, susurrando con dulzura—. No tienes que tomarme, porque yo siempre he sido _tuyo_.

Aziraphale dejó escapar un jadeó de felicidad. Se inclinó para llenar su rostro de besos, pasando por sus mejillas, su frente, sus párpados, su nariz. —Y ahora yo soy _tuyo_. —Dijo, con una sonrisa que reflejaba a la perfección el amor y la devoción que sentía por Crowley.

Se miraron por unos instantes, apreciando y saboreando el rostro del otro. Entonces, la sonrisa de Crowley se torció de una manera sensual y tomó una de las manos de Aziraphale para la llevó hasta sus labios, donde lamió sus dedos con lascivia, mojándolos por completo. Aziraphale entendió la señal y llevó sus dedos hasta el trasero de Crowley, abriendo sus nalgas y acariciando su entrada. El pene de Crowley, que ya había empezado a mostrar interés nuevamente, se extendió por completo cuando Aziraphale introdujo su dedo índice y medio dentro de Crowley.

—Oh, _ángel,_ —exclamó Crowley, hundiéndose en los dedos de Aziraphale y montándolos ávidamente. La sensación era tan placentera que Crowley prácticamente los succionaba dentro de sí. Aziraphale estaba volviéndose loco por la cantidad de presión que sentía alrededor de sus dedos, añadiendo uno más rápidamente mientras Crowley lo tomaba con facilidad, apretando más y más contra sus paredes en busca de aumentar la sensación. Al mismo tiempo, Crowley masturbaba la erección de Aziraphale, que ya se encontraba goteando líquido preseminal con pura anticipación.

El interior de Crowley se abría con impaciencia y deseo, su trasero subiendo y bajando perfectamente sobre sus dedos. Sus muslos temblaban y se abrían a cada lado de Aziraphale, queriendo _más_. Aziraphale introdujo un último dedo y Crowley _gritó_.

Saliva se derramaba por la comisura de la boca de Aziraphale, totalmente anonadado y embelesado ante la imagen y los sonidos que se formaban frente a él. El cuerpo de Crowley danzaba y se retorcía encima suyo. _Hermoso_ , pensaba Aziraphale, _lo más hermoso que haya tenido la dicha de contemplar._

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa extraña conexión que ambos habían sentido desde la primera vez que se vieron. Lo que los había mantenido en la órbita del otro, girando cada vez más cerca hasta que una colisión se hizo inevitable. Estaban ligados de todas las formas posibles excepto una, y esa era una barrera que estaban a punto de cruzar gustosamente. Aziraphale supo entonces que Crowley estaba listo, justo en el momento en que la mano de Crowley se detenía y bajaba su mirada para tomar el rostro de Aziraphale entre sus manos. Un asentimiento silencioso, una mirada tranquilizadora, un último beso y Crowley se alineó hacia la envergadura de Aziraphale, empezando a bajar lentamente mientras se sostenía de su cuello como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Aziraphale estaba completamente _aturdido_. Se sentía más que bien el que en su mente no había espacio más que para el absoluto placer que se extendía por toda su columna vertebral. Combatía fuertemente sus impulsos para permitirle a Crowley ir a su ritmo pero, honestamente, estaba perdiendo la cabeza con cada milímetro de presión que bajaba por su erección. Finalmente, _finalmente_ , Aziraphale estaba completamente dentro, paredes calientes rodeándolo y asfixiándolo. Durante todo este tiempo, no había podido dejar de mirar el rostro de Crowley, en especial sus ojos, que se abrían y dilataban con infinito deleite. Estaba a punto de atrapar la boca de Crowley nuevamente para empezar a embestir con cuidado cuando una sonrisa totalmente lasciva se apoderó de su rostro.

Lo siguiente que Aziraphale supo fue que Crowley parecía tratar de succionar su alma a sentones.

—¿Esto es muy rápido para ti, ángel? —dijo Crowley en tono burlón mientras jadeaba con total soltura, luego se inclinó y atrapó el labio inferior de Aziraphale en su boca, mordiendo y chupando con fuerza, arrancando un sonoro grito de placer de esa preciosa boca.

La avalancha de sensaciones era alucinante. Por un lado, tenía a Crowley subiendo y bajando desesperadamente, _maravillosamente_ , por su erección cada vez más hinchada. Por otro lado, la boca y lengua de Crowley lamían, besaban y _mordían_ todo lo que estaba a su alcance, enviando deliciosas oleadas de dolor que mandaban la líbido de Aziraphale por los cielos.

—Oh… _mierda_ —exclamó con fuerza Aziraphale, sin siquiera poder contenerse o escandalizarse ante su propia osadía. Esto sólo le ganó otra mordida en una zona especialmente sensible de su cuello y varias uñas enterrándose preciosamente en su espalda. Aziraphale no sabía que hacer con sus manos así que las puso sobre Crowley, una en su espalda para sostenerlo y otra en su pene para masturbarlo. Crowley se arqueó y siseó ante este último toque, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente.

Luego los abrió, y lo que Aziraphale vio lo dejo al borde del éxtasis absoluto. El dorado profundo abarcaba casi por completo sus ojos, sus pupilas se habían convertido en una línea tan delgada que apenas se distinguía. De pronto, su boca se curvo en una gran y obscena sonrisa y había dos pares de _colmillos_ delgados y afilados. Bajo su tacto, pudo sentir cómo la ya caliente piel de Crowley empezaba a _hervir_ con deseo, al tiempo que pequeñas escalas negras aparecían a cada lado de sus ojos, en su frente y en sus hombros, sintiendo el cambio de textura en la espalda también. El aura de Crowley se había vuelto completamente _demoniaca_ y la sentía gritar con placer y lujuria.

Y era hermoso, tan malditamente hermoso que parecía un crimen, una blasfemia. Pero el sentimiento que invadió a Aziraphale fue completamente distinto a eso. Cuando se inclinó irremediablemente hacia esa boca hambrienta, que lo llenaba con esa ávida lengua, cuando empezó a embestir con aún más fuerza, cuando su puño se movía rápida y ágilmente por esa envergadura hasta que el cuerpo encima suyo comenzó a temblar con pasión… sólo había _amor_. Un absoluto, completo, desbordante, maravilloso amor que los consumió mientras ambos llegaban con jadeos y gritos y sus alas se manifestaban y estrechaban unas contra las otras, en un intento por unirse aún más, tan hambrientos, tan deseosos del otro.

Fue en ese momento, justo en el pico máximo de placer, que pudieron apreciar un pequeño vistazo de sus verdaderas corporalidades. Blanco y negro, suaves plumas y lisas escamas, ojos brillantes y profundas oscuridades. Entre finas curvas y angulosas rectas se encontraron, y ambos encajaban perfectamente, como si hubieran estado construidos el uno para el otro.

Finalmente, bajaron nuevamente al plano terrenal, desplomándose en la cama uno frente al otro y respirando pesadamente. Aún tenían sus alas presentes, formando un mullido caparazón a su alrededor. Se miraron a los ojos y rieron, suave y feliz.

—Bueno, no sabía que eso pasaría, —dijo Crowley aún sonriendo, mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad y sus escamas desaparecían. Entonces sus ojos se enfocaron en las marcas que había dejado por los labios y cuello de Aziraphale, que ahora se mostraban ligeramente enrojecidas e hinchadas. Una punzada de culpa lo atravesó, pero se desvaneció al observar la pura _satisfacción_ en el rostro del ángel, casi brillando de lo complacido que estaba. Aún así, sintió que debía disculparse—. Lamento si fue demasiado. Me deje… llevar un poco.

Aziraphale simplemente rio con cariño, acercándose a Crowley y acurrucándose con él.

—Está bien, de verdad, —luego, con un sonrojo y una sonrisita, murmuró—. De hecho… creo que me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya… Sí, me gusta bastante.

Crowley lo rodeó con sus brazos y beso su cabellera, inhalando el suave aroma a roble y lluvia.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque tendrás que acostumbrarte, —dijo, para luego susurrar en el oído de Aziraphale con una voz baja y sensual—. No creas que escaparás de mí ahora que te he alcanzado.

Ante esto Aziraphale se sobresaltó un poco, pero sonrió con dulzura y se separó justo lo suficiente para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

—Malvado demonio, —dijo cariñosamente.

—Adorable ángel, —respondió Crowley, reflejando su sonrisa y volviéndolo a besar.

* * *

A pesar de que era casi medio día, ambos siguieron en la cama, incapaces de separarse ahora que habían experimentado tal nivel de cercanía. Hablaban ligero, recordando todas las veces en que habían deseado quedarse un poco más, habían deseado acercarse y acariciar con la punta de los dedos, habían deseado que las palabras no quemaran y que los sentimientos no ahogaran. Eran recuerdos agridulces, con la alegría y la pena mezclándose hasta que era imposible decir dónde terminaba una y comenzaba la otra. Pero también había un afecto, un cariño, porque recordaban cómo siempre se habían tenido el uno al otro, a pesar de todo. Y ahora el futuro brillaba con una luz incierta pero esperanzadora.

En algún punto, Aziraphale chasqueó los dedos y apareció dos tazas llenas de té caliente. Una para aliviar la voz rasposa de Crowley, otra para el simple gusto de Aziraphale. La calidez de la bebida, de la cama y de Aziraphale a su lado hicieron que Crowley se sintiera satisfecho, completamente acomodado. Así que empezó a parpadear con pesadez, luchando contra el cansancio, pero los suaves dedos de Aziraphale alisando su cabello eran un oponente digno.

—¿Crowley? —lo llamó, voz muy baja y ligeramente cortada, como temiendo romper el momento.

Crowley se removió ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro de Aziraphale y sonreír, asegurándole así que no había nada que pudiera dañar la unión que ahora tenían. Aziraphale se sonrojó un poco y sonrió de vuelta, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? — _Cariño._ El mote de “ángel” hacia Aziraphale había empezado como una especie de burla sarcástica, pero había evolucionado a la única forma que Crowley había encontrado para poder sobrellevar el amor que crecía dentro de él, soltando un poco en cada letra de forma que no tuviera que guardarlo todo hasta que explotara. Además, era algo para lo que Aziraphale no tenía ningún argumento en contra.

Pero ahora, ahora había todo un abanico de posibilidades mediante las cuales Crowley podría demostrarle cuan grandes eran sus sentimientos por Aziraphale. Y Crowley aprovecharía todas y cada una de ellas.

—Quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Aziraphale, cauteloso—, pero no tienes que contestar si no quieres hablar de ello. No deseo ponerte en una situación incómoda.

—Está bien. No hay nada sobre lo cual no quisiera hablar contigo, —respondió Crowley sereno. Y era verdad. Ahora ellos eran una _pareja_ , pero Aziraphale aún era (y siempre sería), su mejor amigo—. Vamos, escúpelo.

Hubo una pequeña pausa, donde Aziraphale pareció luchar una pequeña batalla interna. Al final suspiro resignado y dijo: —¿Cómo… cómo se siente ser un demonio? ¿Ser un… un Caído?

La pregunta definitivamente tomó por sorpresa a Crowley, quien de pronto estuvo completamente despierto. No era una _mala_ pregunta, ni era incómoda. Era solo que Crowley la esperaba desde hace tiempo, tanto que la había olvidado por completo. Pensaba que era un tema que sería de interés para un ángel, un trozo de información acerca de algo desconocido que podría serle útil alguna vez. Pero Aziraphale jamás lo cuestionó. Al contrario, era un tema que evitaba fervientemente. Crowley pensaba que Aziraphale simplemente era demasiado amable, no queriendo parecer que lo juzgaba por sus actos.

Ahora que sabía _por qué_ nunca preguntó, todo adquiría un significado completamente diferente. Pero Crowley tenía una respuesta.

—Realmente me tomaste por sorpresa con esta, —dijo Crowley medio riendo. El rostro de Aziraphale se torció y abrió la boca (seguramente para disculparse), asi que Crowley entrelazó sus dedos con los de Aziraphale y volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa llena de ternura y seguridad—, pero está bien. De hecho, siempre he pensado que algún día me lo preguntarías.

—¿De… de verdad?

—Seh. Tienes una mente curiosa, aunque nunca lo hayas querido admitir. —Crowley se alzó un poco de donde estaba para darle un casto beso en la mejilla, luego se acomodó hasta quedar medio recargado en la cabecera, de forma que pudiera estar a la misma altura que Aziraphale mientras contestaba. Esos también eran recuerdos agridulces, un poco más agrios que dulces en realidad, pero Crowley quería ser completamente honesto con Aziraphale.

—Ya tienes algunas ideas bastante acertadas, —continuó hablando Crowley, con un suspiro—. Me refiero a tu sueño.

Un pequeño “oh” escapó de los labios de Aziraphale y Crowley pudo sentir, bajo sus dedos, que se estremeció ligeramente.

—Pero, —Crowley siguió, dándole un apretón como para asegurarle que todo estaba bien—. No fue completamente así. Sí, hubo un montón de fuego y sí, dolió como, bueno, como el infierno. Tanto física como psicológicamente. Me sentí rechazado, perdido… abandonado.

—Lamento tanto que hayas pasado por eso, —dijo Aziraphale, mirando a Crowley con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas—. No… no lo merecías.

—Meh, puedo ser bastante travieso si me lo propongo, —dijo Crowley con un giño y una mueca que provocó que Aziraphale se sonrojara un poco. Luego su semblante volvió a ponerse serio, sin perder la calidez que quería transmitirle a Aziraphale con su sonrisa—. Lo que quiero decir es que no hay nada por lo que lamentarse. No me arrepiento de lo que hice y, con el tiempo, llegué a acostumbrarme, ¿sabes? Nunca hubiera sido feliz siendo un ángel, y no estoy diciendo que ser un demonio sea lo mejor pero, al menos, soy más libre. —Una pequeña pausa, mientras Crowley cerraba los ojos y suspiraba pesadamente. Luego, volvió a mirar a Aziraphale, sin un rastro de tristeza o lamento en sus ojos—. Además, me permitió conocerte. Volvería a caer un millón de veces si cada vez tengo la oportunidad de admirarte, aunque sea por un instante.

Aziraphale soltó un sonido ahogado, a medio camino entre una risa y un quejido. —Oh, ¿qué cosas dices?

—No, no. Aziraphale, lo digo en serio. —Crowley se enderezó un poco más y se extendió para poder tomar ambas manos de Aziraphale, queriendo mostrar todo su amor con miradas y caricias—. Antes dijiste que… que conocerme fue lo mejor que te haya pasado en la vida. —Un temblor, un sonrojo. Aún le costaba trabajo, pero Crowley lo creía—. Bueno, tú literalmente me _salvaste_ , mi amor. Con toda tu bondad, tu gentileza y tu cariño. Me diste aquello que pensé que había perdido para siempre: amor. Y no estoy hablando de estas últimas horas. Hablo de seis mil años. Nunca habría sobrevivido si no hubieras estado aquí, conmigo. Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por eso, mi ángel.

En este punto, Aziraphale era un desastre de lágrimas y sollozos incontenidos. —Pero… Crowley… yo no… ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando yo… te rechacé y te traté tan mal? Debí de ser mejor…

—Ok, voy a detenerte ahí mismo, —interrumpió Crowley, tomando el rostro de Aziraphale entre sus manos con dulzura—. Ya lo dije antes, pero creo que no quedó lo suficientemente claro: No hay nada, ni una sola cosa, que hayas hecho mal en tu vida. Incluyéndome.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros, —dijo Crowley firmemente, para luego suavizar su voz—. Aziraphale, nunca te culparía por querer que estuviéramos a salvo o por ser siempre leal al Cielo. Tú simplemente hiciste lo que creías que era correcto. Y era lo correcto. Tú no fallaste, tú no los traicionaste. Ellos lo hicieron, ellos te fallaron y te traicionaron a ti.

Aziraphale sollozó aún más fuerte, pero era un llanto liberador, catártico, que desbordaba milenios de ansiedad y auto-recriminación. Crowley lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sostuvo, dejando que se apoyara en él, que supiera que, de ahora en adelante, no volvería a ser traicionado.

Finalmente, Aziraphale recuperó el control poco a poco, pero no dejó de hundirse en el abrazo de Crowley.

—Y quiero que sepas, —continuó Crowley, luego de unos minutos—, que siempre estuviste ahí cuando realmente importaba, que sé que te preocupabas por mi de la forma que podías, que siempre me apoyaste y me escuchaste y fuiste mi amigo de todas las formas en que era posible para ti. —Crowley se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder mirar el rostro de Aziraphale y besarlo, besar sus mejillas, sus párpados, su nariz, sus labios—. No debes ser mejor, porque ya eres perfecto justo así. Siempre lo has sido.

—Te amo, —dijo Aziraphale, la suave flor en su pecho meciéndose con dulzura

—Yo también te amo, —respondió Crowley.

El ambiente era agradable, el bullicio de la ciudad se escuchaba a lo lejos, las sábanas eran suaves y los rayos del mediodía se colaban por la ventana. Se sentía bien, se sentía correcto. Por primera vez en sus vidas, Crowley y Aziraphale sentían que estaban en el lugar donde siempre debieron estar. Un hogar, un lugar donde pertenecer. Y era allí, en los brazos del otro.

* * *

_Extracto de los mensajes enviados por Anathema, que Crowley no vio hasta mucho después ya que su celular se había quedado en el piso de la librería, junto con su chaqueta._

>Hey! Me alegro que estés de vuelta. Realmente lo solucionaron, eh?

>Te dije que mi hombre era un genio jaja

>Y… ¿cómo están yendo las cosas con Az?

_-Media hora después-_

>Crowley! Los libros desaparecieron!

>Qué demonios hicieron?

>Por favor dime que no tengo que preocuparme

>…

>Hola?

>Respondeeeeeee

>En serio, estoy entrando en pánico aquí

>AAAAAAAAAAA

>Voy a enviar stickers de gatos hasta que me respondas…

* * *

Porque Dios obra de formas misteriosas,

pero hay cosas que son simplemente inefables.

Y quizá sólo necesitan un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Es mi primer trabajo serio en años y me gustó bastante el resultado.  
> Por favor, háganme saber qué les pareció :)  
> ¡Les amo! <3


End file.
